QUISIERA ESTAR CONTIGO
by andrew81
Summary: al convertirme en su prometida conocería a mi verdadero amor… una mocosa engreída con ropa de hombre de la que me enamore sin darme cuenta pero de quien nunca logre llamar su atención así que simplemente me case con su hermano... Haruka guardó silencio mientras Michiru se aferró a ella. Habría querido besarla pero había demasiadas cosas en juego ¿cómo tendría un futuro con ella...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Christopher Ackerman un hombre que pertenecía a la clase trabajadora se las arreglaba muy bien para obtener los recursos necesarios para que su familia viviera con cierta tranquilidad. Christopher parecía una persona de mente abierta al menos para aquella época pues no lo pensó mucho para contraer nupcias con Mitsuki Tenou una hermosa mujer asiática de gran carácter e inteligencia con quien tuvo dos hijos Darien su primogénito y Haruka una linda niña tres años más joven. Al parecer una familia armoniosa en la que los hermanos más que unidos, eran cómplices.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir con rapidez, para cuando Darien empezó a asistir a la escuela de leyes, Europa se encontraba en pleno conflicto armado, los Ackerman no eran una familia adinerada o prestigiosa pero Christopher gozaba del aprecio y amistad de personas que si lo eran, gracias a ello había logrado que su hijo evadiera el reclutamiento obligatorio y que obtuviera una beca de estudios oportunidad que también se le daría a Haruka en su momento. Pero solo diez meses antes de terminar esta llamada primera guerra mundial el muchacho de 19 años sintió que era su deber convertirse en un soldado más y pelear por su país.

Haruka gozaba de una gran fuerza de voluntad lo que le valió ganarse el mismo derecho que su hermano de ir a una institución universitaria para convertirse en escritora. Así era ella, tenía una personalidad bien definida nunca oculto su gusto por las jovencitas, eso fue algo a lo que la familia Ackerman tuvo que acostumbrarse, a pesar de los prejuicios de aquel entonces ellos creían que había cosas mucho peores en el mundo por las cuales preocuparse, que la orientación sexual de su hija en especial Darien que tuvo mucho que ver en que sus padres la aceptaran y cambiaran su forma de pensar al respecto. Debido a que acostumbraba vestir como cualquier muchacho propio de esos días decidió cambiar su primer apellido por el de su madre (Tenou) en cierta forma en caso de que se supiera que en realidad era mujer no le relacionarían fácilmente con su familia y estarían a salvo del prejuicio social además le parecía que sería un buen seudónimo para escribir y le iba mejor a su nombre de origen oriental, la verdad a su padre no le pareció mala idea después de todo la responsabilidad de perpetuar el apellido Ackerman recaía completamente sobre su hijo mayor.

Al término de la guerra Darien regreso y dos años después se graduó como uno de los mejores de su clase, inmediatamente paso a ser parte de un reconocido emporio jurídico convirtiéndose en uno de sus abogados más destacados y después en socio, al poco tiempo y con solo 23 años se casaría con Michiru Kaioh quien era su novia desdés hacía un buen tiempo.

Para la familia Ackerman el matrimonio del mayor de sus hijos era motivo de alegría pero la realidad es que Darien se casó por motivos diferentes a lo que pudiera sentir realmente por su ahora esposa, no lo pensaba mucho cuando aparecía alguna mujer que llamara su atención y un simple cariño no es suficiente para que alguien que ha perdido la fe en todo, crea que vale la pena reprimir sus deseos más bajos por alguien a quien simplemente no amaba en realidad. Michiru se sentía algo decepcionada pensaba que tal vez tenía expectativas muy altas acerca del matrimonio lo cierto es que Darien era distante y ella no tenía un pelo de tonta muy pronto se daría cuenta de los pasos de su marido y aunque pensó en divorciarse su hija de algunos meses de nacida era motivo suficiente para querer salvar su matrimonio al menos en un principio, más tarde se daría cuenta de que era inútil y se concentró en la crianza de su pequeña la cual estaba creciendo llena de amor no solo por parte de ella sino también de su progenitor, que era mucho mejor padre que esposo. De esto se percatarían los Ackerman o al menos tenían la sensación que el matrimonio no era perfecto, empezaron a notar cambios en la pareja en especial Haruka que siempre estaba al tanto de los pasos de su hermano el cual confiaba ciegamente en ella aún más que en sus padres, eso le dio la libertad a la rubia de tocar el tema con su hermano sin ningún tapujo, ya que no le parecía justo para su cuñada a quien le tenía un gran aprecio.

-¿Qué tal la otra noche?

–Darien responde con una suave y descarada sonrisa sabiendo a que se refería su hermana

\- no estuvo mal

\- ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a Michiru?

-no me vengas con tu moralidad ahora Haruka

\- no solo eres egoísta sino tonto, divórciate si tanto te gustan esas aventuras, estarás más cómodo no tienes nada que perder y puedes seguir viendo a Hotaru cuando quieras

– te equivocas me agrada así y no voy a separarme de mi hija

\- ¿y a ti te parece bien engañar así a tu esposa?

\- Michiru me pertenece y en tanto no sepa nada seguirá siendo feliz

–Haruka en cierta forma entendía a su hermano si no la amaba ¿cómo serle fiel? Además había que pensar en el bienestar de la pequeña Hotaru.

Tal vez por eso ella misma tampoco sentaba cabeza era incapaz de mantener una relación por mucho tiempo y suponía que para Darien era igual aunque entonces no debió haberse casado, luego le asalto una duda, se preguntaba si en verdad su cuñada no sabía nada pues sería una muy buena explicación para entender el abecés "raro" comportamiento de los dos cuando se les veía juntos. De vez en cuando Darien invitaba a su hermana a lo que él llamaba distraerse que no era otra cosa más que asistir a fiestas o bares para conocer mujeres hasta que en cierta ocasión se negó

\- no puedo

\- dijo la rubia con algo de duda pues la verdad era que se veía algo tentada a aceptar la invitación

-¿dese cuando?

-desde que tengo pareja

-¿que no terminaste con Rey?

– correcto; es otra persona

-¿lo ves? tu y yo no somos tan diferentes cambias de novia como yo de…

-¿amante?

\- que palabra tan fea mmm digamos amiga

\- con la diferencia que yo no tengo varias al tiempo, no tengo hijos, no estoy casada y no tengo siquiera encuentros casuales con otra mientras tenga algún noviazgo

\- no te engañes tus relaciones en pocas ocasiones duran más de ¿cuatro, cinco meses? acéptalo te aburre estar demasiado tiempo con la misma persona

\- como sea no puedo no te voy a acompañar

\- ¡huy pero que seriedad¡

\- No entiendo cómo es que Michiru tolera que no la tomes en cuenta ni para llevarla a cenar

– te aseguro que ella está bien ¿sabes qué? Acabas de liquidar mis planes y ya que tanto te preocupa ella ¿qué te parece si nos acompañas a cenar a un buen lugar?

\- creo que yo salgo sobrando, mejor dale una cena romántica has algo lindo por ella

\- no me siento muy romántico yo quería otra cosa, solo invita a tu nueva conquista y acompáñanos después de todo a Michiru le gustara dice que estas demente cosa que parece divertirle bastante

-Haruka accedió.

Durante la cena parecían estar a gusto incluso Michiru llego a satirizar a la rubia por su acompañante aprovechando que Ami (así se llama) hablaba con alguien por teléfono

\- te felicito Haru tu novia es muy bonita pero debes tener cuidado las relaciones con menores de edad son un problema

\- para tu información solo es una a miga y además va a la universidad - pues parece que apenas empezara la preparatoria

\- la pareja Ackerman sonreía burlonamente

\- jaaja que chistositos, mejor se callan antes de que los oiga

\- cuñadita sabemos bien a lo que tu acostumbras llamar amistad y ella es demasiado joven para ti "madura"

\- bueno a mí me parece muy bonita y si para mi está bien la opinión de otros no importa

-solo espero que no tengas problemas cada vez que la invites a un bar o lugares para adultos

-No es gracioso

\- eso dices tú

\- "jaa, jaa, ja" ¿me quieren dejar en paz?

\- no te enfades no es para tanto

\- Ami regreso

-¿con quién hablabas?

\- con papá quería saber cuándo regresaría a casa

\- Darien y Michiru no pudieron contener la risa

\- ¿dije algo gracioso?

\- claro que no es que justo ahora Haruka nos comentaba algo embarazoso que le sucedió

-¿en serio? cuéntame yo también quiero reír

\- no quiero repetirlo además solo es algo tonto que paso con el trabajo, no es tan gracioso como ellos piensan y Michiru exagero un poco las cosas

– ¿eres de esas cuñadas perversas Michiru?

-claro que no, Haruka es algo delicada en su ego.

– la doble cita continuo decidieron bailar un poco, en cierto momento cambiaron de pareja Michiru aprovecho para agradecer a Haruka por la velada

\- no es a mí a quien debes agradecer sino a tu esposo él es quien nos invitó y está pagando la cuenta

\- lo sé pero él no es el tipo de persona al que se le ocurran estas cosas

\- le das muy poco crédito ¿tan mal están las cosas entre los dos?

\- Michiru desvió un poco la mirada

\- no es eso, solo que él trabaja demasiado así que no le queda tiempo y ya que estas aquí supuse es porque la idea fue tuya

\- lamento decepcionarte pero todo fue iniciativa suya, dijo que quería que tuvieras un buen rato justamente por lo que dijiste antes

\- la expresión de Michiru daba a entender que no creía mucho lo que escuchaba

\- ¿Michiru eres feliz?

\- ¡que pregunta! claro que lo soy tu hermano es un gran hombre

\- eso no quiere decir que te haga feliz

\- debería darte vergüenza dudar así de tu hermano, además esas cosas no te corresponden

\- Michiru guardo silencio hasta regresar a la mesa.

\- después de aquella velada esa pequeña fibra de suspicacia innata de Haruka se sacudió, estuvo pesando en esa última conversación con su cuñada en la que de nuevo se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban tan bien en el matrimonio de su hermano por más que Michiru se esmeró por convencerla de lo contrario.

La rubia comenzó a observar más detenidamente el comportamiento de la pareja, tal vez Michiru si estaba enterada de las infidelidades de su esposo pero fingía no saberlo, el por su parte no la trataba tan bien como parecía y eso estaría desbaratando el matrimonio aunque de ser así ¿por qué preferían vivir de ese modo? O tal vez solo uno de ellos se empeñaba en que siguieran juntos por alguna egoísta razón. La rubia sabía que no era correcto inmiscuirse pero siempre ha tenido el "defecto" de querer ayudar a los demás aunque no se lo pidan y de haber algo malo entre ellos aria lo que pudiera para mejorar las cosas.

Para desconcierto suyo se daría cuenta de que sus suposiciones podría tener algo de validez, hubo ocasiones en que no le gusto para nada el trato de Darien para con su esposa y está por su parte parecía más relajada cuando él no estaba cerca. Haruka no era la única que observaba de cerca también Michiru noto la actitud vigilante de su cuñada lo que hizo que se alejara gradualmente de la rubia.

Después de un tiempo Haruka decidió tocar el tema de forma muy directa con Michiru cosa que obviamente contrarió a la mujer de cabello aguamarina. Se halló en el estudio de la bella señora Ackerman que lleno un vaso con vino, el cual bebió casi por completo de un solo trago

-Haruka sabes que me agradas de verdad y no hay razón para no llevarnos bien pero es mi vida privada y te prohíbo inmiscuirte en ella, por más que te considere mi amiga y que Darien sea tu hermano no tienes ningún derecho a opinar acerca de nuestro matrimonio, me ofenden tus dudas acerca de mis motivos para estar con el

\- La rubia se sintió incomoda pero sabía que era de esperarse la reacción de Michiru y lo peor estaba por venir cuando sin mucho tacto pregunto si de verdad amaba a Darien. Michiru alzo la voz

\- ¿es en serio? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no entiendes o no escuchas lo que te digo? Ya déjame en paz te estas extralimitando

\- lo tomes a mal lo último que quiero es ofenderte, no tienes que responder si no quieres

\- ¿sabes qué? Llévame con él y le hacemos la misma pregunta, seguro que sabes dónde esta, no me sorprende que lo hayas encubierto.

\- no te entiendo

– Michiru guardo silencio como si lo anteriormente dicho se le hubiera escapado sin querer así que trato de encausar la discusión de nuevo a la intromisión de la rubia

\- ¿a qué viene esto?

-la rubia se quedó sin que decir, quería que se la tragara la tierra, pues Michiru parecía estar enterada de las infidelidades de su hermano y obviamente también de que la rubia sabia de esas aventuras - negar o andarse con rodeos seria perder el tiempo pensó la rubia

-¿porque no le das el divorcio? hable con él y dice que no quieres separarte, estoy convencida de que eres una mujer muy inteligente sabes que él no cambiará, deja de aferrarte a alguien que no te ama, por más que tú lo quieras es obvio que no es suficiente para que sean felices

\- Michiru sirve más vino

\- eres igual a él por eso no te comprometes con nadie, te pones en su posición y piensas que estaría mejor solo

\- te equivocas aunque no lo creas lo digo más por ti que por él, es mejor estar sola a que permanezcas atada a alguien con quien ya no eres es feliz a menos que tengas otra razón para ello

\- te lo diré una vez más y no lo repetiré, guárdate tus concejos y tus buenas intenciones, no te permito que te metas en mis cosas, hasta ahora hemos tenido una relación amable pero si insistes eso cambiara, Michiru se retiró bastante molesta antes de que Haruka pudiera siquiera disculpase por su falta de tacto.

Darien se había marchado a un supuesto viaje de trabajo y tardaría unos días en volver a casa, sin saber que al regresar tendría una discusión con Michiru

–no te basta con humillarme ahora tu hermana también se entera de mi vida contigo

-¿de qué hablas?

\- quiso convencerme de que te diera el divorcio

\- ¿y que le dijiste?

-no te preocupes no tiene idea de que eres tú es el que no quiere dejarme ir, aunque estuve muy tentada a decírselo

\- más te vale que mi familia no se entere de nada que no necesite saber

\- entonces dile a tu hermana que deje de meter sus narices donde no debe, aunque la verdad no sé por qué te preocupa que sepan la clase de ser despreciable que eres en especial Haruka a quien no le parece malo que te tardes seis días con tu nueva amiga,

\- que te hace pensar que estuve con la misma

\- el tipo lucia su ya típica expresión de cinismo, la bofetada por parte de su esposa no se hizo esperar y Darien no era precisamente un caballero cuando se enfadaba, la tomo del brazo empujándola hacia la pared, lastimándola, mirándola a los ojos con furia y aunque solo duro un par de segundos fue más que suficiente para callarla y dar por terminada la discusión.

Darien contacto a su hermana para pedirle que no volviera a tocar el aquel tema con su esposa.

–lo siento no quise ser imprudente quisiera disculparme con ella también

\- claro solo dale unos días más, conociéndola como la conozco te pegara si te ve muy pronto.

– Haruka respetaba a su hermano pero eso no quería decir que hiciera todo lo que él decía y le urgía disculparse así que fue a verla de una vez

\- Regresa por donde viniste no te quiero en mi casa

\- lo sé pero tengo que pedirte perdón por mi culpa tuviste problemas con Darien y me siento mal por ello

\- ¿hablaste con él?

\- sí y me pidió lo mismo que tú, no debí tomarme atribuciones que no me correspondían

\- ¿estaba molesto?

\- no realmente al parecer no le dijiste del todo los detalles de nuestra conversación

\- Haruka es mejor que mantengamos nuestra distancia

– merezco eso, Darien me advirtió dijo que estabas molesta y sé que está mal lo que hice, te pido que por favor me disculpes

\- Tu hermano te aprecia mucho y no quiero que tengan roces por mi culpa

\- lo que paso no fue tu culpa no te molestare con lo mismo otra vez no hay razón para dejar de llevarnos bien eso me haría sentir muy mal… te dejare en paz y si cambias de opinión puedes hablarme cuando quieras.

\- Michiru no estaba molesta con la rubia de verdad la apreciaba pero no quería arriesgarse a decirle algo debido a la confianza que le tenía pues era cierto que estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad acerca de su hermano y su supuesta molestia no fue más que una cortina de humo para evadirla. Las cosas seguían como siempre y cuando la rubia se veía con la pareja se preguntaba cómo era posible que se portaran tan unidamente cuando sabía que no todo era color de rosa entre ellos pero pensaba que no debía entrometerse de nuevo y para mantener su mente ocupada comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Ami después de todo era cierto que le gustaba y debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo con ella pues pronto la hermosa jovencita dejaría el país.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Durante su niñez y adolescencia Michiru siempre fue una chica curiosa y sonriente popular entre sus compañeros de escuela y estimada por sus maestros. El futuro parecía sonreírle cuando ganó una beca en la escuela de bellas artes de Londres. Desafortunadamente las cosas no salieron como ella deseaba y un par de años después tuvo que regresar a Preston debido al mal estado de salud de su padre y mala situación económica en la que había caído su familia. Fue así como obtuvo un empleo sirviendo tragos en un club de caballeros en donde conocería a Darien que estaba en la ciudad atendiendo algún asunto.

Esa primera vez solo cruzaron un par de palabras como con cualquier otro parroquiano pero sin duda la bella joven de ojos celestes había captado la atención del prometedor abogado que continuó apareciendo en el lugar solo para acercarse a ella. Se acomodaba en la barra mientras la observaba despachando bebidas, fijándose no sólo en su belleza sino en ese apropiado comportamiento y modales que mostraba a pesar de su trabajo. Le divertía ver como sutilmente y con gracia se daba a respetar por los caballeros que asistían al lugar quienes no dudaban en hacerle cumplidos o cortejarla de hecho el mismo fue cortésmente desairado en más de una ocasión, aun así continuó yendo esperando pacientemente a que Michiru le prestara algo de atención. Le contaba a qué se dedicaba y sobre su familia, era agradable no desaprovechó oportunidad para echarle flores y cosas por el estilo finalmente ganó la amistad y confianza de la aguamarina. Cuando preguntó la razón por la que trabajaba allí no le pareció inapropiado confesarle la mala situación por la que atravesaba su familia, sin dudarlo ofreció ayudarlos. En principio tanto ella como su familia dudaron en aceptar pero dadas las circunstancias no pudieron rechazar su ofrecimiento, Darien no solo se encargó de los gastos médicos del padre y otras deudas sino que se aseguró de que ella volviera a sus estudios, insistía en verla y viajaba constantemente solo para ello. A Michiru siempre le pareció muy apuesto y una cosa llevó a la otra, terminaron siendo novios pero aunque ella le tenía un gran afecto nunca tuvo tiempo para realmente enamorarse de él, de hecho en sus repetidos lapsos de ausencia salió con otras personas. Sabiendo que no lo amaba debió terminar las cosas pero no se atrevió después de todo lo que había hecho y seguía haciendo por ellos él parecía enamorado y se lo expresaba de viva voz.

Al culminar los estudios de la aguamarina Darien convenció al señor Kaioh de que su familia estaría mejor en Manchester ofreciéndole a Taiki (hermano de Michiru) un puesto en el área financiera de su firma de abogados una vivienda en un buen sector de la ciudad y la promesa de olvidar cualquier deuda si Michiru aceptaba ser su esposa lo que parecía ser casi un hecho.

Llegado el momento Michiru se mudaría a Manchester estuvo junto a su padre cuando cerró por última vez las puertas de lo que hasta entonces había sido su hogar un último abrazo a su amiga para despedirse, subió al auto y no pudo dejar de mirar hacia atrás mientras sentía la nostalgia de dejar su vida entera allí y sin saber si el camino que se abría en frente de ella era realmente aquel que deseaba recorrer. Poco más de una hora de trayecto y se vieron en el sitio que en adelante sería el nuevo hogar para ella y su familia. Después de unos días su novio la recogería para por fin darla a conocer a su familia.

\- Michiru fue presentada a los padres de su prometido quien después de una leve charla se vio un poco impaciente por la ausencia de su hermana.

– ¿Y Haruka?

\- no tengo idea ya debería estar aquí

\- respondió Mitsuki

\- no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado

\- claro que no, se lo estuve recordando toda la semana y hable dos con ella hoy para que llegara a tiempo

– pues no fue suficiente

\- posponer su entrevista no era una opción. No seas impaciente estoy segura de que pronto llegara incluso adelantó su regreso para estar aquí a tiempo.

\- Haruka tuvo que realizar un viaje de suma importancia para su carrera ya que a pesar de no haber terminado sus estudios llevaba un tiempo tratando de publicar su primera obra literaria.

Aquella reunión tendría lugar en Londres, allí el dueño de una reconocida editorial prestó atención al trabajo de la rubia decidió darle una oportunidad y publicarlo pero para ello primero debía conocerla hacerse una idea mejor de ella y convencerse de que valía la pena arriesgar su dinero y el nombre de su empresa con una completa desconocida el mundo literario.

Esta no era la primera vez en la ciudad para la rubia ella solía visitar la escuela de bellas artes de allí, que habría sido su alma máter de no ser porque a último momento decidió que prefería estudiar en Manchester cerca de su familia. En una de sus pasadas por el campus en pleno cambio de clases hablaba con uno de los decanos de allí cuando de la nada apareció a una linda chica de cuya bella sonrisa la cautivó. Se quedó observándola por un breve instante hasta perderla de vista habría querido ir tras ella para conocerla pero no pudo moverse ¿qué iba a decirle? quizás no habría podido dirigirse a ella con propiedad o como se le acercaría sin ser tomada como una tonta o rara. Desde ese día siempre que la rubia visitaba aquel lugar lo hacía con la esperanza de poder conocer a la hermosa chica pero esto no sucedió ninguno de los estudiantes con los que hablaba conocía a la mujer que describía y quizás por cuestiones de confidencialidad el personal y directivos del campus en el caso de que supieran de quien hablaba nunca le dieron alguna información ya que en realidad ella no la conocía ni siquiera sabía su nombre y preferían guardar la el protocolo con que manejan la información de cualquiera de sus estudiantes. Después llego al punto en que se decía a sí misma "para que perder el tiempo, aunque le gustaran las mujeres seguro lo negaría como muchas otras además una mujer como esa hetero o no seguro tenia pareja o incluso ya este casada". Con el tiempo dejó de buscarla pero a pesar de ello y de solo haberla visto por un breve instante nunca la olvidaría.

Michiru tenía vista a la entrada de la casa cuando un elegante y apuesto joven cruzó la puerta; era algo delicado en su apariencia pero muy encantador, Darien noto que su prometida se fijaba en algo y volteo para saber qué, entonces vio a su hermana acercándose quien reconoció de inmediato a la bella mujer, no había duda era la misma señorita de Londres aunque no mencionó nada al respecto.

– Haruka mira la hora, te dije que te quería aquí antes de nuestra llegada

– al escuchar a su prometido Michiru se sorprendió de saber que aquella era la hermana de Darien, no por como vestía eso ya lo sabía, solo imagino que él exageraba cuando le decía lo guapa que se veía y que en verdad podía pasar por un muchacho.

\- después de saludar a sus padres Haruka se acercó a su hermano, le puso un beso en la mejilla seguido de un cariñoso abrazo

\- no tengo excusa para no llegar a tiempo pero te aseguro que vine lo más pronto que pude

\- sin mucho protocolo ni esperar a que su hermano las presentara, la joven dirijo su atención a la linda aguamarina brindándole una cálida sonrisa

\- y tú por supuesto debes ser Michiru Kaioh, es un placer conocerte soy Haruka, hermana de este insufrible

\- tomo delicadamente su mano inclinándose para casi besarla, en ese momento Michiru intuyó que había conocido a alguien particularmente especial y con el pasar del tiempo lo corroboraba. Haruka, a pesar de ser dos años menor tenía tal vez más mudo que ella y era más que una cara bonita, gozaba de una gran vitalidad y simpatía siempre se mostraba sonriente, podía hablar casi de cualquier cosa con ella y le hacía reír con facilidad era muy ocurrente tal vez por eso se le daba bien escribir. Poco a poco se ganó la admiración de Michiru ambas disfrutaban de la literatura y el arte, por lo que la rubia mostraba interés en sus pinturas y halagaba su talento, ni siquiera su novio era tan considerado.

Con frecuencia Haruka pensaba en lo afortunado que era su hermano al haber encontrado a alguien como Michiru y deseaba algún día encontrar a alguien como ella para sí misma, por lo que no podía evitar tratarla de manera especial y disfrutar de esa linda sonrisa que la cautivo alguna vez.

Aunque estaba feliz por su hermano habían algunas cosas que le causaban extrañes, como el hecho de que a pesar de llevar dos años de noviazgo, Darien solo mencionaría la existencia de Michiru y su relación hasta poco antes de presentarla a la familia, o aquel toque melancólico en Michiru, aunque eso pudiera ser por haber dejado la ciudad donde creció a sus amigos y quién sabe qué otras cosas extrañaba.

Transcurría el verano, Darien decidió celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre con un día de campo. Después de comer pastel y beber un poco Haruka se retiró para disfrutar del lugar, al cabo de un rato Michiru decidió buscarla encontrándola no muy lejos de allí dormitando a la sombra de un bello cerezo en flor por el que entre sus ramas despuntaban rayos de sol haciendo brillar algunos mechones de ese cabello rubio. Una vez junto a ella Michiru sintió que no había forma de escapar ante tanta belleza y se acercó para probar aquellos exquisitos labios color rosa que tanto le atraían con delicadeza acariciaba su boca probando su dulzura entonces comprendió que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Con cierta sensación agridulce por lo que acababa de hacer la mujer de ojos celestes se retiró sin sacar a la rubia de su reposo.

Si Michiru hubiera podido captar la atención de la rubia seguro habría roto su compromiso para estar con ella pero a pesar de su desmedido cariño Haruka no pareció notar sus sentimientos o quizás se negaba a verla como algo más que una amiga y sin saber la hirió al empezar una relación con otra mujer; agobiada Michiru terminó por casarse con Darien después de todo esa era la intención desde un principio y si de verdad él la quería tanto como decía quizás le haría olvidar sus sentimientos por Haruka. Lo cierto es que desde aquellos días esa inigualable sonrisa tan característica de Michiru solo aparece estando cerca de su verdadero amor.

Debido a la persistente curiosidad de la rubia Michiru decidió que debía poner algo de distancia entre ellas, dejándola al margen de su realidad con Darien. Sin embargo no siempre era posible siendo la hermana de su esposo era natural que se reunieran con cierta regularidad. Tener que mantenerse lejos de las atenciones y el cariño de la rubia no era lo peor, había empezado a sentir celos de la cada vez más notable Ami y era más frecuente oír a Haruka hablar de su pareja o incluso verla con ella y darse cuenta de que para las dos las cosas iban muy en serio no era nada grato.

Esa ambivalencia que caracteriza a Haruka fascinaba a la joven estudiante de medicina, su andrógina apariencia le permitía salir con ella como cualquier pareja y nadie parecía notar diferencia alguna, a la hora de intimar podía disfrutar de un sexi cuerpo femenino lo que hacía sentir realmente especial a la rubia que a su vez disfrutaba de tener a su lado una jovencita inteligente, divertida, y muy dispuesta a experimentar en lo que a las artes amatorias refiere. Cualquiera diría que la chica era solo el capricho del momento pero la relación iba más allá de eso, Ami era alguien único y Haruka lo sabía tal vez ella era la persona que había estado esperando para llenar el vacío que dejó el no poder estar con Michiru como alguna vez lo deseó aunque de eso hace mucho tiempo y según creía era algo que había superado, ahora Ami llenaba sus pensamientos es más la jovencita era la única que había presentado a sus padres de manera formal y últimamente le daba muchas vueltas al hecho de que pronto se iría

A pesar del comportamiento que Michiru había adoptado, Haruka continuaba visitando a Hotaru la encantadora pequeña era lo más cercano a una hija y así la quería quizás porque ella nunca sería madre.

Las cosas se tornaron aún más incómodas para la rubia cuando Michiru comenzó a actuar con la misma displicencia hacia su pareja. Aquella tarde Michiru caminaba casualmente por la misma área comercial que la rubia molestándose al verla acompañada de Ami, quizás en principio Michiru creyó poder tolerarlo pero no se podía negar la evidente atracción y afinidad entre ellas tampoco el que lucirán bien como pareja esto sólo podía tener un efecto en Michiru. Celos, una cosa era tener que soportarla en una reunión familiar o entre conocidos en donde por obvias razones debían mantener un poco de decoro y otra era tener que ver sus arrumacos sin prácticamente ninguna vergüenza. Casi de inmediatamente después de saludar el malestar de Michiru se hizo evidente.

\- un poco más de recato no les caería mal en especial ti Ami quizás a simple vista Haruka no parezca mujer pero no por eso puedes creer que está bien andar exhibiéndose de esa forma en publico

– Ami ya sospechaba del comportamiento de la aguamarina y su obvio descontento solo fue una prueba más de ello

\- tú lo has dicho pocos saben de la verdadera naturaleza de Haruka y si para ella no está mal demostrarme su afecto en público para mi está bien de hecho me gusta y lo prefiero

\- solo digo que así como acabamos de encontrarnos algún otro conocido puede verlas y tomarlas como a un par de "sinvergüenzas" peor aún aunque creyeran que ella es un él pueden ir con el chisme a tu familia y no creo que ustedes quieran eso.

\- Haruka interrumpió molesta por como Michiru se dirigía a su novia

\- exageras y aunque tuvieras razón es algo que solo nos atañe a nosotras.

\- solo decía no es que yo opine mal acerca de su relación después de todo estoy acostumbrada a tu forma de ser desde hace tiempo pero ya sabes la mayoría dela gente no tiene una mente abierta. En fin Ami, te felicito eres tan linda y te ves tan bien al lado de Haruka que es fácil darse cuenta a que se debe el entusiasmo de ella por ti no te lo había dicho ya que no es algo para comentar en frente de otros. Solo déjame darte un consejo debes tener cuidado con ella por lo general sus enamoradas no le duran mucho

\- Ami no necesita de tus consejos

\- no tienes que incomodarte no hay nada de malo en hacerle saber que si aspira a tener una relación a distancia contigo deberá acostumbrarse a tener algo de competencia

– no te preocupes no tengo ninguna duda de lo que Haruka siente por mi

\- ¿en serio? "Qué bueno en ese caso no tienes nada de qué preocuparte"

\- de eso puedes estar segura

– "ah por supuesto" bueno las dejo parece que todo lo que digo solo las incomoda y detestaría arruinarles esta linda tarde así que me retiro

\- Michiru se despide dando hipócritamente un beso en la mejilla a la pareja

\- de camino a casa Ami trae a colación el comportamiento de Michiru comentando a la rubia que no era la primera vez que le hacía comentarios desagradables

\- lo siento, sucede que hemos tenido algunas diferencias y al parecer no le caigo tan bien como parecía, por eso reacciona de esa manera y habla así de mí

\- ¿qué clase de diferencias?

\- de pensamiento ella tiene un punto de vista muy diferente al mío y a pesar de lo que dijo como te podrás haber dado cuenta le incomoda mi modo de vida

\- ¿y cómo la aguantas?

\- no lo hago mi hermano es quien vive con ella…

\- Ami sonríe burlonamente y deja de lado el tema no sin antes pedir a Haruka que en lo posible el contacto entre ella y Michiru sea el mínimo.

Debido al incidente Haruka no dudo en pedirle a la aguamarina un poco más de respeto para cuando estuviera con Ami…

\- solo estaba jugando no creí que te lo tomaras tan apecho

\- a mí no me pareció que estuvieras bromeando fuiste muy desagradable y debiste disculparte con Ami

\- ¡disculparme! No tengo porque disculparme con tu amiguita

\- para empezar no es una amiguita es mi pareja, así que por favor deja de sabotear mi vida personal deja tú pesadez y malos comentarios solo para mi si eso te place y a ella déjala en paz

\- Eres idéntica a Darien hacen lo que hacen y no quieren que nadie sepa lo inmorales que son

\- ¿qué te pasa? El que tengas problemas en casa no quiere decir que puedas desquitarte conmigo

\- ah claro me desahogo contigo "soy tan aprovechada"

. Lo que no entiendo es porqué te molesta tanto si de todos modos va a dejarte.

\- eso no es cierto solo se irá por un tiempo si quisiera me iría con ella además ese no es asunto tuyo

\- me da igual que te guste o no de cualquier forma te lo ganaste ahora sabes lo que se siente que se metan en tus asuntos espero que esto finalmente te haga entender que debes mantener tu desagradable presencia lejos de nosotros

\- ¿nosotros dices? Espero que no estés incluyendo a mi sobrina

\- a eso me refiero exactamente no te quiero en mi casa además Hotaru está creciendo y tu forma de ser la puede confundir de hecho ya es bastante raro que te diga papá

\- molesta Haruka prefirió retirarse antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, conocía bien su temperamento y no quería decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Aun así convencida de que no merecía ese trato y que de ninguna manera dejaría de ver a Hotaru no tardó mucho en idear algo para retribuirse, incluso si de verdad se había equivocado al entrometerse en el matrimonio de su hermano y esa era la razón del cambio de Michiru no tenía por qué aguantar sus desplantes y menos que se metiera con su novia para después en frente de su familia fingir que las cosas andaban bien le había colmado la paciencia y terminaría de una vez por todas con su hipocresía. Así fue como simplemente se apareció en la oficina de Darien.

Después de ir a almorzar y tras una amena charla Haruka tuvo oportunidad de mencionar, su verdadera intención…

\- necesito tu ayuda para algo muy especial

\- no tenías que invitar el almuerzo para pedirme un favor

\- una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, llevamos rato de no hacer nada juntos además no me sería cómodo llegar y pedirte cosas así nada más por eso no te lo había mencionado pero ya que estamos aquí…

\- bueno si lo pones de esa forma dime ¿de qué se trata?

\- es que… estoy buscando un cuadro para mi casa y quisiera la ayuda a tu esposa, pero creo que sería algo imprudente tal vez no esté de humor o de plano esté ocupada en cuyo caso preferí preguntarle si hablarías con ella por mí.

– ¿y quieres solo su consejo o un cuadro pintado por ella?

\- su consejo pero de no encontrar algo que me agrade sería estupendo que ella pintara algo para mí

\- se supone que ustedes se llevan bien deberías decírselo tú misma

\- sabes que no hace mucho estaba molesta conmigo y no sé qué tanto se le haya pasado

\- no creo que ella tenga problema en asesorarte pero pitar algo es otra cosa ya sabes cómo son los artistas y eso de que trabajan solo cuando se inspiran. Tú sabes más de esas cosas, eres escritora. Lo que puedo hacer es decirle que te reciba en la galería le pides que te muestre algunas pinturas y si no encuentras nada le preguntas si te haría una

– esa es una muy buena idea, ¿puedo confiar en que se lo mencionaras?

\- por supuesto, no veo porque le pones tanto misterio

\- Darien decidió tomarse la tarde libre para llevar a su hermana al hipódromo, apostar un poco y tomar un par de tragos

– a la mañana siguiente en efecto Michiru recibió a la rubia y no tardó mucho tiempo en saber que solo era una excusa para molestarla

\- eres peor que un mal pretendiente

\- eso quisieras

\- no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías si lo que quieres es una pintura Nicolás te mostrará algunas obras o toda la galería si quieres

\- no tengo intención de ver ningún cuadro, quiero que pintes uno para mí

\- ¿bromeas? Esta es tu forma de desquitarte

\- correcto, o dejas tu doble comportamiento y dejas a Hotaru fuera de esto o me aguantas hasta que a mí me parezca o pintes algo que me agrade cosa que no va a pasar

\- no puedes obligarme a pasar tiempo contigo y menos a pintar un cuadro para ti

\- yo creo que será bastante sencillo ya que siempre estás dispuesta a complacer a Darien ¿qué dirá mi hermano si le digo que no quisiste ayudarme?

\- no le dirías algo así

\- por supuesto que sí, de esa forma habría una buena razón para que los demás no se extrañen si no nos llevamos bien

\- Michiru se levanta de su escritorio

\- solo presumes, no querrás dar otro disgusto a tu hermano

\- no seré yo quien pague las consecuencias y no creo que quieras arriesgarte a comprobarlo…

\- la rubia parecía hablar muy en serio y lo último que Michiru necesitaba era una discusión con Darien, menos por culpa de Haruka otra vez

\- aunque es cierto que quiero una pintura

-"no me digas" ¿de qué clase?

\- esperaba que tú me ayudaras ¿de qué sirve una experta en arte si no le pides aconsejo?

\- está bien te seguiré el juego pero si tocas cualquier otro tema no sé "cómo mi matrimonio tal vez", le pondré fin a esta tontería no me importa si le gusta o no a tu hermano.

\- Pasó un rato y Haruka se retiró afirmando no haber visto nada que le gustara y así se lo hizo saber a Darien, sabía que él pediría a Michiru que pintara un cuadro para ella. Finalmente Michiru se vio obligada a buscar otra solución ya que de todos modos no tenía deseos de pintar nada para nadie, aparte no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nuevamente tuvo que verse con su cuñada

\- iremos a otro lugar

\- ¿para qué?

\- Tengo algunos lienzos en otro lugar si uno de ellos te gusta puedes quedártelo y diremos que estoy pintando para ti

\- creí que Darien conocía todas tus pinturas ¿Cómo le dirás que la has hecho para mí?

\- "de eso se trata genio" él no sabe de la existencia de estas

\- ¿por qué no?

\- ¿Tienes que cuestionar todo?

\- sip… pero no tienes que decirme

\- ¡exacto! "qué bueno que lo entiendas"

– después de un par de horas Haruka y Michiru se hallaban en la ciudad de Preston

\- cuando dijiste otro lugar no imagine la casa de tus padres, creí que la habían vendido

\- así fue pero fue comprada por la familia de una amiga, ahora le pertenece a ella y sabe que para mí esta casa siempre será especial así que vengo de vez en cuando y me permite guardar algunas cosas aquí

\- mira nada más con que le guardas secretos a mi hermano

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia y espero que al menos tengas la suficiente integridad para no contárselo ya que esta absurda situación es culpa tuya.

– era obvio que Michiru no estaba feliz así que Haruka optó por dejar de presionar un rato.

No había nadie en la casa pero la aguamarina tenía su propio juego de llaves, las pinturas se hallaban en un pequeño estudio y a diferencia de lo que pensó la rubia que las imaginó colgadas a la vista, estaban guardadas en cilindros dentro de un armario con algunos otros objetos, eran solo unas pocas, cada una tan hermosa como distinta de las demás pero una en especial captó la atención de la rubia, tuvieron que mover un par de cosas para darle un vistazo pero su tamaño no era lo llamativo sino la pintura en sí, en ella se ilustraba una especie de fin del mundo ocasionado por la furia del océano

\- sip, me gusta… ¡me lo quedo!

– como quieras

– Haruka advirtió cierto sinsabor en la expresión de Michiru sintiéndose algo culpable, quizás estaba exagerado con lo que le hacía…

\- no pareces muy convencida

\- por supuesto que no pero de todas formas necesitas una pintura ¿no es por eso que estamos aquí?

\- bueno si no quieres cualquiera estará bien o mejor ninguna

\- te la daré si de verdad te gusta solo acabemos con esto

\- deben ser especiales por eso Darien no las conoce. Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar ninguna de ellas

\- quédatela no tengo intención de perder más tiempo contigo buscando otra y menos de pintar nada, es una buena salida además fuiste tú quien insistió en tener un cuadro mío.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué parece que estás dispuesta a darle gusto aunque eso signifique perder algo importante para ti?

\- soy su esposa se supone que es lo que debo hacer pero tú lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo

\- una cosa son tus deberes como esposa y otra acatar cada una de sus demandas como ley sin tener derecho a objetar algo,

\- dártela no es tan importante y si de verdad la aprecias por mi está bien

\- sé que lo haces para no tener problemas con Darien; es casi como si le temieras pero no tienes porque, si no eres feliz estás en tu derecho de separarte aunque sé que por alguna egoísta razón no quiere dejarte ir

\- tú sí que no entiendes te dije que no tocaras el tema, no tengo idea de que es lo crees saber pero lo das por hecho y me desagrada tu insistencia en meterte donde no te llaman

\- Entonces las amantes de Darien son producto de mi imaginación también que tu sepas de ellas y aun así toleres vivir con él.

\- déjame en paz

– no me quieres lejos por mi intromisión o porque esté equivocada sino porque te preocupa que diga algo a mi hermano que te cause problemas. No imagino porque le tienes tanto miedo pero si quisieras yo podría abogar por ti

\- no puedes, y no lo entiendes porque tienes la suerte de llevar una vida muy diferente a la de cualquier mujer incluso de muchas que a pesar de ser como tú se ven obligadas a casarse con un hombre porque así lo dicta el mudo

\- tienes razón soy afortunada pero eso no significa que mi vida sea más sencilla mucho menos que no entienda las implicaciones de ser mujer y si contrajiste matrimonio por simple compromiso te comprendo pero es un error que puedes enmendar es por eso te ofrezco mi ayuda porque yo no toleraría vivir así

\- si de verdad lo entiendes solo deja las cosas como están

\- no confías en mí por ser su hermana pero sé diferenciar entre lo que está bien o mal y no está bien que vivas así. A pesar de nuestros disgustos siempre te he considerado mi amiga y lo único que me molesta es que al parecer para ti esa amistad no significa lo mismo que para mí, aun así te tengo un gran cariño por eso jamás haría nada que te dañara

\- saber que no había perdido el cariño de la rubia causó un gran alivio en Michiru hacia un buen tiempo deseaba escuchar nuevamente algo así por parte de ella y aquella ternura con que se expresó no podía dejar de emocionarla luego tuvo que escapar de su embeleso y ocultar lo que sentía.

\- Entonces no deberías haberme puesto en esta tonta situación

\- lo sé y lo siento de verdad pero debes aceptar que tu comportamiento tampoco fue el mejor

\- ¿Y el tuyo? Te pedí que me dejaras en paz y no tardaste en seguir metiéndote donde no te llaman

\- está bien digamos que es mi culpa pero solo lo hice porque me preocupo por ti y quiero tu bienestar tanto como el de mi hermano y mi sobrina esta situación no le hace bien a nadie en especial a Hotaru cuando se dé cuenta de que sus padres no se tienen ningún afecto…

\- ¿Por qué piensas que no lo quiero?

\- porque se nota, además que afectó le puedes tener a alguien que no te valora en absoluto

\- ¿es esto lo que querías tenerme a solas para humillarme?

\- No te salgas por las ramas sabes que no es así solo quiero que confíes en mi ser tu amiga y ayudarte

\- jamás hemos sido amigas solo somos parientes políticas nuestro trato solo es una formalidad

\- Haruka guardo silencio unos segundos escuchar aquella afirmación parecía haberle afectado bastante

\- ¿de verdad piensas eso? Y yo que siempre creí que eras sincera cuando me sonreías

\- Michiru sentía su corazón romperse al ver la evidente decepción de Haruka si tan solo pudiera decirle cuánto la amaba realmente…

\- no lo tomes así Haruka de verdad me agradas pero hay cosas en las que simplemente no tienes cabida

\- tengo muy en claro que tu matrimonio solo es una farsa por más que lo quieras negar, solo quiero saber ¿de qué sirve estar atada a él sin amor?

\- no es necesario que te lo diga la respuesta ya la conoces… Dijiste que lo entendías muchas simplemente no podemos escoger y no soy quien para decirte nada de tu hermano soy su esposa y se acabó no necesitas saber más. Por favor si de verdad te importo termina con esto de una buena vez

\- la evidente fragilidad en Michiru despertó en Haruka un hiperactivo deseo de protegerla; con un dulce abrazo quiso hacerle entender que no estaba sola y que podía confiar en ella, Michiru no pudo resistir la ternura con que era tratada y termino bajando por completo la guardia la tensión que hubo entre ellas simplemente desapareció.

\- lamento haberte causado problemas con Ami

\- está bien sé que lo hiciste sin pensar y que no volverá a pasar ¿Aun seguirás molesta?

\- ¿te parece que estoy en posición de estarlo?

\- yo creo que no era cierto solo querías una excusa para mantenerme lejos

\- te equivocas a veces puedes ser un verdadero dolor de muelas justo como ahora, tengo cosas que hacer y tú me tienes aquí será mejor que regresemos

-pasado aquel día la rubia no tardó en visitar a su cuñada nuevamente

\- y ahora ¿qué quieres?

\- huy que tosca, creí que ya no estarías tan a la defensiva

\- perdón es que nunca sé qué estará pasando por tu cabeza y me sacude los nervios cada que te apareces así

-"vaya que me tienes fe" perdón, la próxima te aviso. Vine porque ahora tenemos que resolver lo del cuadro

\- te dije que podías quedarte con aquel que tanto te gustó

\- no ya no me gusta después de un rato se vuelve aburrido

\- eres una completa boba ¿no esperaras que de verdad pinte algo o sí?

\- jeje cálmate solo digo que no tiene que ser aquel por otro lado podemos fingir que pintas algo mientras encontramos uno que lo reemplace y si te parece cuando quieras escabullirte avísame le diré a mi hermano que estás conmigo; no creo que le importe siempre y cuando piense que trabajas en la pintura y así, podrás hacer lo que se te antoje

\- de cualquier forma no tendría mucho que hacer sabes que paso la mitad del tiempo en la galería y la otra con Hotaru

\- bueno entonces si te parece, podríamos pasar ese tiempo juntas

\- todo esto es innecesariamente complicado ¿Por qué quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

\- solo quiero hacerte sentir mejor y te lo debo además puedo aprovechar para pasar tiempo con Hotaru

\- ¡así que es eso!, no te preocupes puedes ver a tu sobrina cuanto quieras

\- ¿segura?, ¿qué pasó con eso de que soy una mala influencia?

\- jamás he creído que lo seas si así fuera no la verías nunca

\- lo dices como si fuese muy fácil ¿Qué hay de la opinión de mi hermano?

\- pongámoslo de esta manera. Hotaru es la mejor razón que tengo para tolerar a tu hermano, es el motor de mi vida, si creyera que eres alguien perjudicial para ella, ni siquiera él podría imponer lo contrario…

\- Con el alivio de no tener inconvenientes con respecto a Hotaru, Haruka se concentró en apoyar a la aguamarina y tratar de hacer su vida más llevadera aunque quizás era más que por una promesa, había algo dentro de ella que posiblemente iba más allá que un afecto fraternal hacia su linda pariente política. Pero su actual relación con Ami y compartir su afecto con ella era suficiente para no sentarse a pensar en la mujer de su hermano de manera romántica.

El padre de Ami, socio de una compañía minera, finalmente había hecho los arreglos para instalarse en Bélgica y hacerse cargo de la apertura y administración de un nuevo yacimiento de carbón lo que le significaría un buen tiempo fuera del país. La inevitable partida de Ami llegó lo que tenía visiblemente afectada a la rubia por lo que a Darien se le ocurrió homenajear a la joven con una fiesta en su ostentosa casa para demostrar el aprecio que él y su familia le tenían y que supiera que estarían esperando su regreso. Para Michiru era diferente, ella no quería estar allí una cosa es que las cosas con Haruka marcharan mejor y otra que la antipatía entre ellas hubiese desaparecido por el contrario a Ami no le hacía ninguna gracia el haberse dado cuenta de que Michiru sentía atracción por Haruka, ya la había confrontado por ello y Michiru lejos de haberlo podido negar se lo confirmo lo que producía una fuerte tensión entre ellas por un lado Ami podía delatar a su rival y hacer que Darien la alejara de Haruka pero eso también le causaría daño y problemas a la rubia, por su parte Michiru fanfarroneaba con ponerla en evidencia ante su familia la cual era bastante conservadora y antes que ver a Ami enredada con otra mujer la enviarían a un psiquiatra o a vestir santos en un convento. Ami tampoco dijo nada a Haruka eso sería darle un motivo para pensar en la aguamarina cosa que no le convenía mucho estando lejos.

Poco animada se le vio a Michiru durante aquel festejo simplemente no estaba de humor para fingir que Ami le agradaba, menos para homenajearla sabiendo que aquella chica era más que solo una conquista para la rubia. Como fuera nadie noto, ni le preguntó si estaba bien, la atención esa noche era completamente para Ami y fue ella justamente quien se le acercó a decirle con cierto tono irónico y solapado, que no tenía por qué tomarse tan a pecho dicha fiesta, más que para ella era un detalle de Darien para Haruka y subirle el ánimo por su partida.

\- pero claro que necesita que le den animo después de todo esta es la despedida definitiva para ustedes, aunque no creo que su tristeza dure mucho, ya encontrará consuelo

\- ¿y quién se lo dará, tu? Si de verdad crees eso entonces deberías estar feliz, después de todo ahora tendrías a Haruka para ti sola o a lo mejor sabes que de todos modos no se fijará en la esposa de su hermano.

\- mi querida niña solo respiras por la herida, sabes que no regresaras y menos sin una buena excusa que dar a tu familia

\- Haruka no tiene que esperar mi regreso puede venir a verme cuando quiera y dejarte aquí con tu querido esposo

\- Entonces piensas decirle la verdad a los tuyos, no se tu pero yo no creo que saber que sales con una mujer les haga mucha gracia

-la rubia al ver que aquellas conversaban decidió intervenir pues sabía que no era bueno que estuvieran solas.

\- y bien, ¿me he perdido de algo?

\- solo le decía a tu cuñada que no estaremos tan alejadas, de todos modos piensas visitarme cada vez que puedas

\- ¿Es eso cierto Haruka?

\- claro, no me ara daño viajar de vez en cuando y tampoco será una situación permanente solo hay que esperar a que el señor Misino resuelva sus asuntos y traiga de regreso a su familia.

\- eres muy optimista Haruka, si fuera cuestión de solo unos meses no llevaría a su familia para poder estar al tanto de ellos

\- Ami intervino al darse cuenta de la finalidad de dicha insinuación

\- por favor no desperdiciemos la maravillosa fiesta que tú y Darien nos ofrecen, hablando de pequeñeces que ya hemos contemplado te aseguro que estaremos muy bien Michiru, pero agradezco tu interés, ahora por qué no vas con Darien hace un momento te andaba buscando.

\- A la señora Ackerman no le quedó más que apartarse y hacer del licor su buen compañero para pasar el rato. Poco después la aspirante a médico se despedía de su querida Haruka, por obvias razones ese adiós no sería en el puerto pero la chica se las arregló para pasar una noche memorable con ella y hacerle prometer una vez más que la esperaría.

pasadas algunas semanas la aguamarina respiraba con más tranquilidad se veía más cómoda en compañía de la rubia después de todo con la partida de Ami todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad a pesar de que Haruka iba a Bélgica cada tanto disponía de más tiempo para sus actividades y ya que había decidido estar más al pendiente de ella y con su renovada amistad le significó un enorme alivio en consecuencia cada vez se le hacía más difícil ocultar su amor, de hecho continuó viéndose a menudo con ella aun después de entregarle la pintura la que por cierto fue aquella que a la rubia gustó tanto.

Los días, semanas e incluso meses, seguían su curso. Pasar tiempo juntas era algo natural para las dos pero Haruka al fin comenzó a aceptar que el comportamiento de Michiru no era el de una amiga. La manera en que a veces la miraba, como al caminar la tomaba de la mano y le preguntaba si le agradaba pasar tiempo a su lado, la llenaba de mimos en todo momento, siempre le dio un beso en la mejilla para saludar o despedirse pero últimamente lo hacía muy cerca de sus labios y con cierta sensualidad. Aun así tenía muy presente que era la esposa de su hermano y no debía verla o pensar en ella más que como en otra hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

Como era costumbre Haruka se hallaba en casa de su sobrina para su habitual visita, cuando la pequeña se cansó lo suficiente para ir a tomar una siesta Michiru una vez más aprovecho para estar a solas con su cuñada. Algo parecía estar rondando la mente de Michiru y Haruka lo sabía pero al preguntar Michiru solo dijo estar más aburrida que de costumbre

\- normalmente mi precencia lo remedia o al menos eso dices, y ya que al parecer hoy eso no es suficiente quizás quieras ir a algún lugar

\- gracias no estoy de humor para salir

– no quieres hablar ni ir a ningún lado, entonces nos aburriremos juntas

\- y tampoco quiero tu sarcasmo ¿no puedes solo quedarte y hacerme algo de compañía?

\- me gusta pasar tiempo contigo pero estás algo distante… ¿las cosas con mi hermano están bien?

\- claro ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? Además sabes que mi matrimonio no es tema de conversación entre tú y yo

\- ok yo solo decía "perdón"

\- Deberías preocuparte más por tu falta de compañía

\- ¿falta de compañía dices?

\- ya sabes, hace mucho que no sales con nadie

\- eso no significa que no tenga una relación

\- ¿te refieres a Ami, a eso le llamas relación?

\- así es "aunque te cueste creerlo"

\- Ja despierta Haruka ¿Por cuánto piensas mantener esa disque relación a distancia? Y aunque regresara pronto ¿crees que su familia aceptara algo así? De nada sirve que la veas cada dos o tres meses ¿de verdad crees que no ha encontrado a alguien más? Seguro que ahora mismo está con otra persona puede que incluso con un hombre.

\- de todo lo que podía haber dicho Michiru eso fue lo peor. Si había algo que pudiera quitarle el sueño a la rubia es que Ami pudiera encontrar a alguien más y que ese alguien fuera hombre no solo sería triste sino repugnante.

\- ¿Qué derecho crees tener a opinar sobre mi vida cuando me excluyes de la tuya? No importa con quien, mi vida sentimental siempre tendrá que ser clandestina y en lo que a Ami respecta la quiero y no te permito que hables así de ella, Ami no es ninguna cualquiera.

\- eres demasiado ingenua no importa lo que creas que tienes con ella tarde o temprano sus padres la harán casar con el mejor pretendiente posible y créeme no será una mujer.

\- Ami no se casaría solo por dinero y su familia no la obligaría no lo necesitan ella no es como tú.

\- ¿cómo te atreves? No sabes nada mis motivos para estar con Darien

\- dudo mucho que uno de esos motivos sea amor y se me ocurren muy pocos para atarse a alguien sin amarlo, estoy segura de que no me equivoco al escoger el que más se acomoda a ti

\- no cabe duda de que Darien es tu hermano ambos tienen la misma mente torcida solo que tú eres mucho menos inteligente.

-tienes razón, soy bastante ingenua debería dedicar más tiempo a mi pareja en vez de perderlo con alguien que no valora mi amistad.

\- ¡y que esperas!, anda ya va siendo hora de verla otra vez y de paso aprovecha y te mudas con ella definitivamente

\- De hecho he estado pensando en traerla a vivir conmigo después de todo puedo pagar sus estudios aquí y estaríamos más a gusto sin la interferencia de su familia

\- Perfecto, solo evítame el disgusto de su presencia y todo estará bien

\- no preocupes a ella tampoco le agradas y ya que tu relación con mi hermano es tan perfecta espero que vuelva pronto para que disfrutes de su compañía

\- Haruka estaba fúrica y no tenía el más mínimo remordimiento por lo que le había dicho a Michiru

A los pocos días Darien regresó, la aguamarina aún estaba tan afectada por lo mal que salieron las cosas aquella tarde que terminó buscando pleito con su esposo solo para descargar su frustración pero como siempre salió a pérdidas y después de que Darien le recordara cuál era su lugar decidió refugiarse en la galería estuvo allí toda la tarde bebiendo, al caer la noche su asistente cerró el establecimiento le preguntó si necesitaba algo y luego se marchó.

Después de cenar Haruka dejaba en orden su cocina cuando sonó el teléfono. Michiru no ocultó su alcoholizado estado y afirmó necesitar ayuda para volver a casa, la rubia no muy convencida y aun molesta accedió recogerla.

Al llegar fue invitada a acomodarse en el diván junto a Michiru pero eligió no hacerlo.

\- Creí que deseabas irte

\- solo será un momento ¿no quieres un trago?

\- gracias pero no tengo ánimos de beber

\- entonces brindare por las dos…

\- Michiru se preguntaba si en verdad la rubia era tan miope como para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos o simplemente no le interesaba como mujer mientras el licor en su sistema parecía haberle dado el valor para hacerle entender a la rubia cuánto la deseaba. Era el momento de hacer a un lado las sutilezas, con plena confianza en su atractivo se exhibió, posando ante la rubia, deslizando con gracia una mano sobre la curva elegante de su cadera, estrecho la cercanía proyectando sus pechos hacia ella humedece los labios de la rubia con algo de vodka, acercándose lentamente hasta sentir su respiración… desafortunadamente para ella Haruka se alejó antes de que pudiera besarla

\- te llevo a casa ya bebiste demasiado

\- decepcionada y quizás algo molesta Michiru sirvió otra copa para beberla recostándose en la pared mientras Haruka la observaba en silencio reflexionando. No es que no supiera que Michiru sintiera algo por ella solo se hacía la de la vista gorda para no tener que lidiar con ello y poder seguir al pendiente de ella pero después de lo que acababa de suceder entendió que seguir a su lado ignorando sus sentimientos lejos de ayudarla solo la haría más miserable, de cualquier forma poco o nada había logrado hacer por ella y decidió confrontarla de una buena vez.

\- debemos alejarnos un poco.

\- Si es por lo de Ami no volveré a preguntar por ella

\- no es solo eso pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo solo quiero que tengas más espacio para ti

\- entonces te molesta que haya querido besarte, no te preocupes tienes razón me pase de copas no lo tomes en serio no hay que dejar de vernos, ni hay nada de malo que lo hagamos

\- no es apropiado que ese tipo de vicisitudes se den entre nosotras y no creo que los demás puedan seguir pensando que es normal mucho menos si llegaran a presenciar algo parecido

\- pasamos tiempo juntas desde siempre y nunca nadie lo ha visto de mala forma, ¿y de cuándo acá te interesa lo que los demás piensen? O ¿qué parte de tu comportamiento consideras normal? he, virago

\- sabes que ya no es lo mismo, necesitas tiempo para estar sola y ocuparte de ti misma distraerte con otras personas y organizar tus pensamientos

– estar con tu hermano es igual que estar sola y ya ha sido mucho tiempo y lo que es más gracias a él puedo contar mis amistades con los dedos de una sola mano incluyéndote a ti... ¿Sabes que creo? que eres tú quien necesita tiempo para dedicarle a su vida social seguro pierdes demasiado conmigo y por eso no has podido concretar nada con nadie

-¿de qué hablas ahora?

\- de la rubia que llevaste a la cena en casa de mis suegros.

\- ¿Mina?... dime que no es por ella que terminaste criticándome el otro día.

\- ¿negarás que te gusta?

\- apenas si la conozco es nueva en la ciudad y me ofrecí a enseñársela de hecho ese día estábamos en el centro histórico y cuando me di cuenta de la hora decidí que me acompañara o llegaría tarde

\- pudiste pagar un taxi que la llevara a donde quiera que se esté hospedando, "pero eso hubiera sido descortés"

\- ¡así es!

\- supuse que era más que solo una conocida cuando te vi besarla en el antejardín, o me confundí y solo fue otro gesto de amabilidad antes de llevarla al hotel

\- no voy a negar que es muy bella o que puede gustarme pero fue ella quien me besó

\- ¿y pasó algo más?

\- nada que sea de tu interés

\- esa solo es otra forma de decir que sí

\- ¿te das cuenta? No tienes por qué celarme es absurdo

\- que me gustes no tiene nada de absurdo… ¿sorprendida? ¿No es a eso a lo que te refieres cuando hablas de mis celos? ¿No te gusta que te lo diga tan directamente? Tal vez es que no te soy indiferente y es por eso que quieres dejar de verme

\- confundes la amabilidad y cariño de una amistad con otra cosa y quizás yo no sea la mujer más normal o recatada del mundo pero de ninguna manera pensaría en tener algo contigo ¿es que acaso te parece poco que seamos familia?

\- esa solo es una excusa

\- "por supuesto solo es una excusa" tengo noticias para ti por si te parece poco el lazo de sangre entre tu esposo y yo, ten presente el cariño que le tengo jamás lo traicionaría de esa manera es el mejor hermano que pude haber tenido uno que lejos de juzgar siempre me dio su comprensión y afecto, puede que te cueste creerlo pero tengo valores morales no soy ninguna loca, sinvergüenza o mal agradecida como para meterme con su esposa

\- Obviamente no tienes queja de él pero mi esposo y tu hermano son personas muy distintas y en lo que a mí respecta no merece tanta devoción de ti

\- sé que no es perfecto por eso siempre te he ofrecido mi amistad incluso mi ayuda solo que no pensé que terminará convirtiéndome en capricho para ti

\- eres mucho más que eso, solo déjame demostrarlo

-si por supuesto, solo imagina a mis padres diciendo "mi hija sedujo a la esposa de nuestro hijo y se fueron juntas" o que tal "mi hermana se robó a mi esposa" sin mencionar lo que podría pasar por la mente de una niña de seis años.

\- nadie tiene que saberlo esa es la idea…y no creo que sea imposible que te fijes en mi

\- q' qué ridículo está de más decirlo jamás pensaría en ti de esa manera ni siquiera eres mi tipo y sería caer demasiado bajo en especial para ti

\- entonces cuando tu hermano se acuesta con otra está bien pero cuando se trata de mi es simplemente escandaloso

\- lo que Darien hace es inaceptable pero no se trata solo de eso ¿es que no lo entiendes? No es correcto que te fijes en mí

\- cómo no hacerlo cuando me haces sentir tan especial a tu lado, me llenas de atenciones y cariño sin esperar nada a cambio, no puedo evitar verte como algo más. He ocultado mis sentimientos durante mucho tiempo pero ya no puedo simplemente no me es posible

– a lo mejor es mi culpa que te hayas confundido pero tienes que despertar soy la última persona en la que debes fijarte

\- no soy tonta sé que no fue tu intención pero tampoco pensé enamorarme simplemente pasó.

\- el temor de Michiru se hizo realidad, siempre supo que por más que Haruka la apreciara para ella Darien siempre estaría primero y declararle sus sentimientos no cambiaría las cosas

-si nos hubiéramos conocido de una manera diferente ¿crees que en algún momento habrías podido sentir algo por mí?

\- Haruka tuvo que encontrar algo de valor para responder con seguridad, no quería lastimar a la aguamarina pero sí dejar en claro que de ninguna manera enredaría con su cuñada

\- lo siento no eres la clase de persona en la que acostumbro a fijarme

\- solo lo dices por las circunstancias

\- no te hagas esto no alimentes tu fantasía

\- no eres solo una fantasía lo que siento es muy real

\- insistir en esto solo te lastimara mejor date un tiempo y piensa mejor las cosas

\- Si Michiru hubiera tenido la más mínima esperanza habría insistido un poco más pero sabía que era inútil.

\- quiero irme a casa

\- ok te llevo entonces

\- No tienes que hacerlo después de todo tenemos que empezar a guardar distancia ¿no es eso lo que acabas de decir?

\- no estás en condiciones de irte sola

\- Tomaré un taxi

\- como quieras…

\- La rubia pidió un taxi tomó los datos del auto y los del conductor, le pago muy buen dinero por su servicio y se aseguró de que supiera a dónde debía llevar exactamente a la señora escribiendo la dirección y dándole todas las indicaciones del caso después de enviar a Michiru a casa aseguró las puertas de la galería y se marchó

Temprano en la mañana Darien se apareció en casa de su hermana preguntando si había hablado con Michiru, al parecer pasó la noche fuera de casa no estaba con sus padres y no tenía idea de a dónde fue. Era obvio que él estaba allí con el ánimo de encontrarla.

-¿y apenas hoy me preguntas por ella?

\- creí que tal vez llegaría en algún momento en la noche

\- si tu esposa no acostumbra estar por fuera de casa después de cierta hora debiste empezar a buscar desde ese momento y dar aviso a la policía pudo haberle ocurrido algo a menos que pensaras que había una justificación para no querer volver

\- de nuevo con eso, Haruka este no es el mejor momento, hoy no estoy de humor para tus cosas

\- lo siento…

\- Haruka se preocupó pero no se atrevió a decirle a su hermano que había sido la última persona en verla, se sintió como una cobarde y una tonta, debió llevarla a casa, asegurarse de que estaría bien.

Antes de retirarse, Darien le pidió que no saliera por si aparecía o se comunicaba pero sabía que era inútil esperar, fue con la policía pero ellos de momento no la buscarían ya que solo habían pasado algunas horas desde su desaparición; trato de localizar el taxi y mientras trataba de dar con él de repente le surgió una idea. Como no lo pensó antes, la casa en Preston seguro que Michiru estaba allí. Recordaba bien la ubicación, al tocar la puerta fue atendida por una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos carmesí.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- disculpe si la molesto señorita, mi nombre es Haruka Tenou, estoy buscando a alguien que tal vez usted conoce, Michiru Ackerman

\- querrá decir Michiru Kaioh

\- Bueno… Ackerman es su nombre de casada

\- lo sé, prefiero llamarla por su verdadero nombre

\- entonces si la conoce, dígame ¿está aquí?

\- lo lamento últimamente no la he visto ni he hablado con ella

\- ¿es usted la dueña de esta casa?

\- Eso depende

\- La rubia sacó una pluma mientras hablaba, escribió su número telefónico en un papel y se lo entregó a la mujer

\- Michiru no ha ido a casa desde el día de ayer y en alguna ocasión mencionó que la dueña de la propiedad era amiga suya y es de suma importancia que si usted llega a saber algo de ella por favor no dude en llamarme

\- así que usted es la tal Haruka Tenou o más bien Ackerman Tenoh ¿no tendría que ser su hermano quien la debe estar buscando?

\- bueno de hecho lo hace pero yo le ayudo descartando lugares

\- seguro que sí, en especial porque él no tiene idea de que ella viene aquí

\- escuche señ…

\- como sea señor Tenoh, Ackerman o como se llame si Michiru viene o me habla se lo informare pero le pido de la misma forma que si habla con ella le diga que se comunique conmigo, como ya sabe, somos amigas y me preocupa lo que usted dice acerca de su paradero.

\- la actitud de la mujer parecía algo extraña por no decir displicente pero Haruka solo tenía cabeza para pensar en dónde buscar. Caminó hacia su auto cuando escucho la dulce voz de la aguamarina llamándola; al verla corrió hacia ella envolviéndola en sus brazos

\- gracias al cielo estas bien

\- no pensé que te importara mi bienestar

\- estas molesta y con razón, lo siento no debí ser tan dura contigo

\- Es verdad fuiste una insensible pero tampoco debí hostigarte de esa forma

\- Michiru estaba feliz de que la rubia estuviera allí, eso le decía que de verdad se preocupaba por ella, nunca estuvo molesta por su rechazo, eso era más bien tristeza pero esta desapareció por completo al sentir su cariño en ese abrazo

\- Haruka levantó un poco la mirada y noto a la mujer de ojos carmesí observándolas desde el pórtico

\- ¿esa es tu amiga?

\- sin apartarse Michiru dirigió la vista hacia la mujer

\- es ella justamente

\- pues creo que no le agrado

\- apenas si le hablaste ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- me negó que estuvieras aquí y fue muy displicente al hacerlo

\- le pedí que lo hiciera y quiso ser convincente, no debes juzgarla por eso y menos cuando al cerrar la puerta dijo que te veías bastante preocupada y decepcionada por no haberme encontrado y que debería salir

\- a mí me pareció bastante natural

\- la rubia fue tomada de la mano y guiada nuevamente a la casa

\- no creo que me deje entrar

\- claro que sí, ya deja de refunfuñar…

\- Aquella mujer era Setsuna Meio poseedora de una particular forma de ser y gran amiga de Michiru desde la adolescencia razón por la que no las dejo a solas a pesar de que era obvio que necesitaban algo de privacidad para hablar.

Haruka no estaba a gusto con la presencia de Setsuna en especial por que no dejaba de mirarla con cierto desdén aun así trato de convencer a Michiru de volver sin que ella escuchara mayor cosa de lo ocurrido aunque siendo la mejor amiga de Michiru estaba lejos de ignorar cualquier detalle de su relación incluso de lo ocurrido la noche anterior

\- no tienes que cuidar lo que dices y si lo que quieres es que Michiru regrese a su casa mejor deberías hablar con tu hermano para que la deje en paz

\- disculpa pero aunque se ve que Michiru confía bastante en ti no me parece que puedas decirme que hacer cuando en realidad no me conoces ni tampoco a mi hermano

\- sé lo bastante como para saber qué clase de personas son

\- wooo ¿y según tú qué clase de personas somos?

\- de las que creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor y poco o nada les importa los sentimientos de los demás

\- Te equivocas Michiru me importa más de lo que crees

\- ¿y por qué menosprecias sus sentimientos?

\- pero… ¿de que estas hablando?

\- de que prefieres enredarte con cualquier aparecida a darle una oportunidad a alguien que te ha amado de verdad durante mucho tiempo y aparte dejas que Darien la trate como le da la gana

\- acaso te falta un tornillo ¿cómo crees que me voy a meter con la esposa de mi hermano? Además le he dicho hasta el cansancio que le pida el divorcio pero se niega a hacerlo y tampoco me dice por qué ¿cómo puedo hacer algo si me no me lo permite?

\- no necesitas su permiso tú simplemente crees que no puedes hacer nada pero con solo saber que Darien cambia de amante como de ropa debería ser suficiente para tomar cartas en el asunto en vez de solo mirar hacia otro lado

En ese momento Haruka entendió que Setsuna sabía absolutamente todo en lo que a Michiru refería y lo que es peor tenía razón respecto a que no se atrevía a hacer ni medianamente nada que pudiera contrariar a su hermano aun así no le daría tan fácilmente la razón a una completa desconocida por más amiga de Michiru que fuera.

\- no eres nadie para entrometerte en los asuntos de mi familia y menos para decirme que debería hacer

\- eres una hipócrita Haruka ¿de verdad crees que brindándole tu compañía le ayudas en algo? Eso solo lo haces para acallar tu conciencia porque en el fondo sabes que siempre has sido una alcahueta con tu hermano

\- ya es suficiente dejen de discutir como si yo no estuviera aquí olvidan que la única que puede decidir sobre mi vida soy yo… y tu set ¿Por qué me haces esto? Siempre he confiado en ti y ahora discutes con ella para que haga algo que no quiero

\- entiende Michiru no estoy faltando a nuestra amistad al contrario quiero que tengas la oportunidad de recuperar tu vida y sé que ella puede dártela solo necesita el valor de hacerlo y si necesita saber que Darien es más que un simple mujeriego entonces se lo haré saber

\- si lo haces ya no podré llamarte mi amiga y de cualquier forma nada cambiara

-Setsuna ¿nos darías un momento a solas?

\- es inútil de cualquier forma no tengo nada que decirte

\- Setsuna dudo un poco pero al final se retiró

\- me sorprende que Setsuna haya aceptado esto, por alguna razón pareces agradarle

\- ¿bromeas? A leguas se nota que me detesta

\- Michiru sonríe levemente, luego su rostro se ensombrece

\- no debiste venir

\- claro que sí, quizás tengas la habilidad de hacerme enfadar o ponerme en situaciones incómodas pero no por eso dejaré de preocuparme por ti

\- Como sea no sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga y de cualquier forma no hay nada que necesites saber solo pierdes tu tiempo además lo dejaste muy claro anoche es mejor que formalices tu situación con Ami y que yo siga con mi vida.

\- entonces tendré que esperar a tu amiga o mejor te propongo un trato, si te sinceras conmigo yo haré lo mismo te diré algo de lo que jamás he hablado con nadie un secreto que tiene que ver contigo

\- Haruka acortó la distancia entre ellas acarició el rostro de Michiru levantándolo un poco como si tuviera la intención de besarla

\- ¿un secreto dices? Solo tratas de manipularme

\- no estoy mintiendo

\- y cuál puede ser ese secreto

\- ahah primero debe prometer que me dirás todo

\- …tu ganas solo espero que no sea alguna historia reforzada para convencerme

\- jamás haría algo como eso.

Bien… ya sabes que alguna vez estuve a punto de irme a estudiar a Londres

\- lo mencionaste un par de veces lo recuerdo bien preferiste quedarte con tu familia y estudiar aquí

\- correcto, aun así visitaba el campus de la capital pero nunca imaginé que me sucediera algo que me marcaría para siempre. Fue allí donde en medio del caos y el afán de decenas de jóvenes yendo y viniendo vi a la mujer más hermosa que pude haber imaginado, en tan solo un instante el mundo desapareció y el tiempo se detuvo quise volar hasta ella y comprobar que era real pero mi cuerpo se paralizó a la vez que mi mente se nublaba por tanta belleza luego tan rápido como había llegado simplemente desapareció.

Esa mujer eras tú Michiru nunca creí en el amor a primera vista pero después de ese momento me di cuenta de que era posible. Te busqué por mucho tiempo sin suerte, por más que lo intente no pude encontrarte parecía como si sólo hubieras sido algo que mi desbocada mente creo de la nada y quiso que fuera real, tiempo después esa idea tomó fuerza y real o no entendí que era inútil tú no aparecerás y necesitaba enfocarme en mi carrera, con tristeza abandone la esperanza de encontrarte más nunca te olvide y cuando te vi junto a mi hermano mi corazón se llenó de alegría en verdad existes y eres alguien excepcional y me alegré aún más ya que eras la persona perfecta para que Darien finalmente pudiera ser feliz lo que pude haber sentido en algún momento por ti se convirtió en un bello recuerdo y estuve muy agradecida de al fin poder haberte conocido es por eso que siempre te he guardado cariño.

-¿Porque me dices esto?

\- mentí cuando preguntaste si quizás bajo otras circunstancias me hubiera podido enamorar de ti, por supuesto que lo habría hecho tienes todo para que cualquiera caiga rendido a tus pies y mereces algo mucho mejor que Darién. Quizás suene a disculpa, solo quiero que sepas que eres una mujer increíble y puedes sentirte mejor contigo misma porque no tienes nada que envidiarle a otras, eres mucho mejor que muchas que he conocido.

Tienes razón al decir que Darién y yo somos iguales y no debes desperdiciar tu tiempo con alguien como yo.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que sucedió?

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene?

\- pudiste haberlo inventado sabes bien que mi diplomado obtuve en ese instituto no es sorpresa que tu historia tuviera lugar allí pero si tu relato es cierto deberías recordar la fecha y así sabré que es verdad

\- con serenidad Haruka mantiene la mirada fija en Michiru y sonríe

\- Mayo del diecinueve… el día veintitrés como a la diez am te vi caminar por el ala norte del campus llevabas un lindo vestido rosa un cárdigan azul una cinta del mismo color en el cabello y unos zapatos que a la vista parecían ser cómodos aun así no desentonaban en absoluto con tu ropa no vi alforja o libros que me indicaran que en efecto estudiabas allí

\- ¿es en serio? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo que podía estar haciendo ese día menos de la ropa que usaba¡

\- ¿no recuerdas si estabas en el instituto?

\- en efecto debía estar estudiando si no eran fin de semana o feriado quiero decir que para mí ese debió ser un día como cualquier otro sin nada nada en particular como para recordarlo con detalle no obstante recuerdo haber tenido un vestido rosa por esa época

\- lo ves no estoy mintiendo

\- eso no prueba nada pudiste tener suerte y de ser cierto tu confesión está lejos de hacerme sentir mejor

\- pensé que al menos debía intentarlo ahora que lo pienso no debí mencionarlo te habrá sonado a que solo fue una tonta coincidencia sin ninguna importancia más que para la mente inmadura como la mía en aquel entonces.

\- no es así, decirlo fue un lindo detalle es solo que si lo piensas aquel encuentro pudo haber sido el comienzo de algo muy bello para las dos mi vida habría sido muy distinta

\- no hay certeza de lo hubiera podido ser

\- es eso lo que me entristece jamás lo sabré lo que sé es que no estaba escrito que llegaras a mi vida. Lo más seguro es que me hayas visto finalizando ese último semestre antes de tener que dejar mis estudios por eso no pudiste dar conmigo; tarde mucho en volver.

Quisiera haber escuchado que ese impulso no se convirtió solo en un recuerdo sino en la posibilidad latente de que puedes enamorarte de mí, saber lo cerca que estuvo de ser diferente solo me hace ver lo cruel que ha sido el destino al poner a tu hermano en mi camino antes que a ti, como si estuviera pagando algún tipo de karma. Además para ti soy mejor que muchas pero no lo suficiente no como Ami

\- deja de hacerte esto olvídate de ella tu eres valiosa y única como la que más date cuenta que no es por ella por ti ni por mí o por ningún karma, la vida simplemente es así. Con respecto a Darien evidentemente cometiste un error al casarte con él pero es algo que se puede enmendar y si depositas tu confianza en mí puedo ayudarte a hacerlo.

\- lo único que quiero de ti es que olvides tus escrúpulos y te conviertas en mi amante incluso en este momento quisiera que me hicieras el amor aunque no me ames, pero eso no pasara.

\- sin decir más Michiru subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

\- a su regreso Setsuna trato de hablar con ella pero simplemente no pudo

\- ¿y ahora qué le hiciste?

\- ¿porque piensas que es mi culpa?

\- "quizás porque estabas con ella" ¡torpe!

\- ¿con qué derecho me tratas así?

\- Con el derecho que me da ser su mejor amiga ¿te dijo algo o no?

\- no, pero supongo que mueres de ganas por decírmelo todo.

\- te equivocas solo dije que lo haría para forzarla a decirte la clase de infeliz que es Darién pero no soy quien para entrar en detalles si ella no quiere

\- bien tampoco me habría gustado escuchar tu opinión así que estamos a mano. Dile a Michiru que llamaré más tarde que espero que quiera hablar y que no esté lejos por si necesita algo

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- es obvio que no regresaremos hoy y necesito pensar en qué hacer. Mientras buscare un hotel

\- claro que no, de ninguna manera me dejaras con ella así esto es tu culpa y te quedaras aquí no serás tan desconsiderada para dejarla sin despedirte, además, si te necesita este es el mejor lugar para estar

\- ¿mi culpa?... claramente no disfrutas de mi presencia y no estoy de humor para soportar tu desdén

\- la idea no me emociona pero sé que Michiru se sentirá mejor si estás aquí. Te necesita mucho más de lo crees

\- ok solo me quedare por ella pero de todos modos iré a dar una vuelta regreso en un rato

\- ¿Puedo confiar en que lo harás?

\- pareces conocerla mejor que yo y si crees que me necesita aquí entonces aquí estaré.

\- después de dar algunas vueltas Haruka decidió hablar con Darien

\- ¿cómo estás hermano?

-¿cómo crees? Mi esposa no aparece y haces lo mismo que ella, te dije que te quedaras en casa ¿Dónde te metiste?

\- lo siento pero no pude esperar creí que tal vez yo si daría con ella

\- ¡por supuesto mírate la trajiste de vuelta!

\- lo dices como si no la hubiera encontrado

\- ¿me estas tomando del pelo? ¿Si la encontraste por qué no estás aquí con ella?

\- eso quisiera saber yo. Para empezar no debería tener motivos para irse ¿o sí?

\- ¿qué pasa acaso se está pasando por mártir?

\- no tiene que hacerlo solo hace falta ver lo deprimida que y sé que es por tu culpa. No tienes idea a de lo decepcionada que estoy de ti

\- con lo ingenua que eres hermanita no me sorprende que hayas caído en sus enredos después de todo necesita hacerse la víctima para justificar su desvergüenza ni siquiera le importa abandonar a su hija no sería raro que anduviera con alguien

\- no merece que hables así de ella

\- no te pongas de su lado es a mí a quien debes lealtad

\- claro que sí pero ya no puedo seguir pasando por alto tus errores no puedes esperar que yo justifique lo que haces, una cosa era que le fueras infiel, hasta cierto punto yo te entendía y creía que mientras no lo supiera no le haría daño pero resultó que no solo siempre lo ha sabido sino que te regodeas por ello

\- así que es eso lo que te ha dicho y tú le creíste

\- no tengo que hacerlo solo tengo que fijarme en el trato que le das ni siquiera te preocupa si está bien o no, lo habrías preguntado eso antes de empezar a reprocharme por no llevarla a casa además yo misma conocí a muchas de esas mujeres

\- y que esperaba que hiciera cuando se niega a cumplir su papel en la cama

\- eso no es verdad incluso estuvo dispuesta a darte hijos y hace cuánto le pides pero tú no cambiarás

\- ya basta Haruka dime de una vez en donde esta

\- ¿de verdad piensas que te lo diré? De ninguna manera, ella regresará en cuanto se sienta mejor

\- estás haciendo que me enfade

\- lo sé pero a diferencia de ella no estoy desvalida ante ti

\- ¿me estas retando?

\- claro que no, nunca lo haría además ¿de qué me serviría, o a ella?

\- con o sin tu ayuda la voy a encontrar

\- o puedes recapacitar y prometer la dejaras en paz y la tratarás mejor. Si lo haces confiaré en tu palabra esa con la que nunca me has fallado y la llevaré de inmediato.

\- tráela ahora mismo y te prometo que no me enfadaré contigo.

-lo siento Darien pero así no será posible deberás calmarte y pensarlo un poco. Por ahora de nada sirve discutir.

\- Haruka simplemente colgó el teléfono, tenía una desagradable sensación como si la tristeza enojo e impotencia se hubieran mezclado en ella pero sabía que necesitaba recuperar su tranquilidad y buen humor para poder respaldar Michiru. Finalmente regreso a casa de Setsuna

\- vaya creí que ya no regresarías, anda iremos a tu recamara

\- Setsuna guió a su obligada huésped hasta una de las habitaciones

\- no está mal, se ve linda y cómoda

\- Qué bueno que te guste porque no será gratis

\- ¿disculpa?

\- ¡el blazer quítatelo!

\- pero que ladina. No te pagare en especie no eres mi tipo

\- ja ja muero de risa. Me ayudaras a preparar la cena

\- Setsuna tomó a Haruka por la camisa y la llevó hasta la cocina

\- no sé cocinar

\- Eso no es cierto vives sola, y te gusta cocinar para ti. Ahora por favor encárgate de los vegetales

\- de no muy buena gana Haruka ayudó a preparar la cena con tal de evitar cualquier fricción con su anfitriona. Después de comer Haruka llevo algo de cenar a Michiru pero parecía haber perdido el apetito.

\- apenas si tocaste tu comida, no creo que este tan mal o sí?

\- lo siento casi no tengo hambre

\- supongo que no me quedaron muy bien los vegetales pero Setsuna se esmeró con lo demás

\- ¿cocinaste?

\- tu amiga preparó la mayoría

\- no las imagino cocinando juntas pero conociendo Setsuna seguro se las ingenió para obligarte

\- ni te lo imaginas, me llevó hasta la habitación para aprovecharse de mí. Quería que pagará en especie por mi estadía pero pude convencerla de hacerlo de una forma más decorosa

\- "siii como no"

\- te lo juro tu amiga es una ninfómana,

\- una leve risa surgió de la aguamarina…

\- siempre has tenido una linda sonrisa

\- lo sé me lo dices todo el tiempo, por eso haces y dices tonterías cada que puedes

\- Es que creo que es lo único que me sale bien contigo, me gustaría ser más como Setsuna se ve que a ella le tienes mucha más confianza que a mí, a lo mejor sabe cómo ser mejor amiga que yo

\- es verdad a ella puedo confiar todo y le tengo un gran cariño por eso la considero mi mejor amiga. Lo que siento por ti es más romántico, mucho más íntimo, no te quiero para que me escuches sino para que me ames

-Tienes que aceptarlo no puede haber más que una amistad entre nosotras

\- siempre supe que las cosas serían así, tu lazo con Darien es más importante para ti. Al menos ahora sabes de mis sentimientos y eso para mí es un gran alivio pero para ti las cosas no han cambiado mucho, sigues viéndome como una simple amiga y nada hará que te enamores de mí

\- te quiero mucho Michiru quizás no como deseas pero si más de lo que imaginas de lo contrario no estaría aquí

\- es justamente lo que no quiero sé que estás aquí por compasión de hecho me parece algo degradante cuando sé que te acercas a otras porque te parecen interesantes o porque tienes cosas en común con ellas, por atracción física o incluso por reto mientras yo no te inspiro nada.

\- estoy aquí porque te valoro mucho más que a cualquiera de las que mencionas y porque de verdad eres muy importante para mí pero si no quieres darme tu confianza está bien no puedo obligarte a hacerlo.

\- se sincera Haruka cuando me ves ¿no me encuentras tan siquiera un poco atractiva? ¿Qué pasó con lo que sentías por la chica de Londres? ¿Por qué querías conocerme para qué me buscabas?

\- no lo sé, lo que haya sido se desvaneció cuando apareciste con Darien y así debía ser. ¿Que si eres atractiva? por supuesto siempre me has parecido hermosa tendría que ser tonta o ciega para no saberlo pero Michiru, ha pasado mucho tiempo y hay cosas que no podemos cambiar

\- y si te digo todo ¿crees que algo cambiaría?

\- sé lo suficiente para creer que no te merece pero si me dices todo, sabré si en verdad ya no queda nada del hermano que alguna vez tuve , y por qué me necesitas tanto

\- ¿qué hay de tu idea de alejarte de mí?

\- no voy a dejarte sola te lo prometo

\- Haruka se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama tomó delicadamente a la aguamarina manteniéndola entre sus brazos pensando que así estaría más cómoda y que al no tener contacto visual le sería fácil hablar ya que sabía que por alguna razón hacerlo le causaba vergüenza a pesar de que en más de una ocasión le había dicho que no tenía por qué sentirse así.

-No hay mucho que contar no te equivocaste al decir que me case con él sin amor y la idílica historia que él contó tampoco fue cierta el simplemente apareció en un muy mal momento para mi familia se ganó nuestra confianza y teníamos una venda que nos impedía ver cómo era realmente. Me convertí en su novia solo por obligación moral no pude negarme no solo por la ayuda que le brindo a mi familia sino que por mucho tiempo me entregue a él sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo el que no estuviera enamorada no significaba que no me pareciera atractivo además tu hermano sabe tratar muy bien a las mujeres cuando quiere algo de ellas y en cuanto a mí no solo me envió de vuelta a la universidad también satisfacía cuanto capricho tuviera y fue bastante hábil a la hora de seducirme. Y siendo sincera me divertí por mucho tiempo lo suficiente como para creer que no sería tan descabellado casarme con él. Nunca imagine que ese sería el principio de mi miseria ya que al convertirme en su prometida conocería a mi verdadero amor… una mocosa engreída con ropa de hombre de la que me enamore sin darme cuenta pero de quien nunca logre llamar su atención así que simplemente me case con su hermano, quise convencerme de que aprendería a amarlo quería que el matrimonio funcionara pero Darien cada vez más distante se molestaba con facilidad no le gustaba tuviera amigos, luego apareció con la idea de tener hijos y me pareció bien, quizás un hijo mejoraría las cosas pero unos pocos meses después del nacimiento de Hotaru tuve la sospecha de que podía tener una aventura y un día simplemente lo seguí y en vez de ir a la oficina recogió a una mujer, enseguida me fui no necesitaba seguirlos para confirmar lo obvio, aquella era su amante solo debía llamar varias veces a su despacho sólo para que me dijeran que no estaba allí igual que en muchas otras ocasiones, más tarde en casa no pude evitar reclamarle, ni siquiera trato de negarlo y de inmediato le pedí el divorcio lo que fue un verdadero error… termine conociendo al verdadero Darien y me dio a entender que no me dejaría ir mucho menos con su hija, había hecho demasiado para que fuera su esposa y por tanto le pertenecía dejó en claro que si me atrevía a abandonarlo no solo perdería a Hotaru sino que también mi familia lo pagaría. Desde aquel entonces he tenido que vivir representando lo que para él es una esposa perfecta y así debe continuar. Ahora que lo sabes tienes que entender porque no puedo dejarlo…

\- ¿es todo lo que dirás?

-no hay más que decir nunca debí convertirme en su novia solo por necesidad mucho menos en su esposa y quizás merezco lo que me pasa por haberme atrevido a traer una hija al mundo para reparar mis errores a veces pienso que no merezco ser su madre

\- te equivocas a pesar de lo mal que Darien te trata nunca has pensado en separarte de tu hija, al contrario le das todo el amor que ella necesita y mucho más. Hotaru no podría tener una mejor madre

\- ahora entiendes por qué no puedo dejarlo

\- claro que sí pero ya pensaremos qué hacer

\- y tú ¿te quedarás conmigo y me darás tu cariño como ahora?

\- Haruka guardó silencio mientras Michiru se aferró a ella. Habría querido besarla pero había demasiadas cosas en juego ¿cómo tendría un futuro con ella o se lo explicarían a Hotaru que hay de su relación con sus padres y a pesar de todo con su hermano y Ami, Cómo podía hacerle eso? Después de todo era verdad que la quería.

Después de un rato Haruka salió de la habitación. Con algo de aprensión busca Setsuna para darle las gracias por hospedarla y desearle una buena noche esperando que su anfitriona no quisiera "hablar" con ella pero esa vaga esperanza desapareció cuando escucho la frase…

\- Haruka ¿tienes un minuto? Me gustaría conversar un poco

\- Setsuna no quiero parecer grosera pero creo que todas necesitamos irnos a descansar además no creo que allá mucho de lo que podamos hablar

\- en eso te equivocas debo insistir prometo que solo será un momento

\- está bien si tan importante crees que es adelante soy toda oídos

-En realidad quiero que me hables un poco de ti y tus verdaderos sentimientos por ella

\- pensé que ella te lo había dicho todo

\- claro que sí pero es su punto de vista

\- porque no me haces un resumen te digo el resto quizás nos ahorremos algo de tiempo

\- qué hay que decir le encanta todo lo que haces como manejas tu vida o privacidad, te encargas sola de tu pequeña casa, dado que no te gusta que haya nadie que te moleste cuando escribes a veces cree que reprimes tus sentimientos por ella y otras que no sientes nada en realidad.

-Pareces saber bastante, dime ¿que piensas?

\- Con respecto a tu doble vida creo que eres una engreída rara tan promiscua e hipócrita como tu hermano aun así te tiene en un pedestal y te atribuye un montón de cualidades que la verdad no creo que tengas

\- "no me digas" ¡bien! no necesitas saber nada más ahora me gustaría irme a descansar y ya que a mí nunca me hablo de ti y tampoco me interesa saber nada, te agradecería evitar estas molestas conversaciones "Set" o como sea que te llames

-…Eso sí que fue inmaduro. De cualquier forma tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí tanto como yo a ti si quieres ayudarla

\- no podré hacerlo si no me dejas en paz

\- ¡no te dejare en paz! porque gracias a ti termino despertándome a la una de la madrugada ebria y con el corazón hecho pedazos aparte de que pudo haberle sucedido algo viajando así.

Dime ¿de qué han estado hablando?

\- nada

\- De algo debieron hablar si no de Darien entonces de ustedes

\- pregúntale a ella después de todo confía en ti como en nadie, seguro te lo dirá

\- Ahora está molesta conmigo por haberte pedido ayuda

\- Haruka hizo un mohín respondiendo a regañadientes

\- quiso hablar de lo que yo sentía por ella

-¿y?

\- le dije lo mismo que la noche anterior que la quiero pero no puedo enamorarme de ella

-¿y eso qué significa?

\- que no hay un futuro junto a mi

\- ser insensible es de familia ¿verdad?

\- encontraré la forma de librarla de Darien después tendrá tiempo de olvidar su capricho y encontrar a alguien que si la pueda hacer feliz

\- no quisiera admitirlo pero no es tan fácil que te olvide te necesita más de lo que crees. Ella ve algo en ti que la verdad no entiendo no me parece que seas lo que ella piensa pero por desgracia eres lo único que tiene para salir de la prisión en que está. Quizás no puedes darle el amor que necesita pero te suplico que por lo menos la protejas de Darien.

\- no tienes que pedírmelo se bien lo que debo hacer.

* * *

Ok amigos espero que la historia vaya por buen camino. Ver algunos comentarios no estaría mal y me animaría un poco más para continuarla. He estado pensando en introducir algo de lemon pero solo si a ustedes les parece; anímense y háganmelo saber puede ser en sus reviews o por pm (mensaje privado) me gusta mucho leerlos y aunque a veces tardo un poco siempre contesto.

Saludo muy especial a Chat'de'Lune , Ale LQZ-Tenoh, boaflower5454, Nany, ELTON, y Paullander1

También a todos aquellos que en algún momento han dejado su reviews como guest (invitados) a los cuales no he podido responder ya sea porque no he encontrado la forma o simplemente no se puede :(

Absolutamente a todos gracias por su lectura un calurosos abrazo y hasta una nueva oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Darien no quedó muy conforme con la explicación respecto a donde estaba su esposa y como es que Haruka había dado con ella, aun así prefirió llevar las cosas con calma y más después de que la rubia se mostrara tan inconforme con lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, le dijo que en adelante estaría más al pendiente de Michiru y prácticamente le exigió un mejor trato para con ella. Por el momento solo se mostró enojado habría sido extraño no hacerlo pero el hecho es que a pesar de haber prometido a su hermana que no habría represalias, en cuanto se ella se marchó, Michiru quedó a merced de su esposo.

Setsuna por su parte no tardó en tratar de averiguar cómo habían resultado las cosas

\- ¡te dije que debías cuidarla de tu hermano y lo primero que haces es dejarla con el!

\- ¿y qué esperabas que hiciera? Michiru es quien quiso regresar y creo que por el momento es mejor así además le deje muy en claro que la dejara en paz

\- ¿hablaste hoy con ella?

\- no he podido, la llame pero no está en casa ni en la galería supongo que salió para distraerse un poco, quizás esté de paseo con Hotaru o en casa de su familia solo dejó dicho que regresaría en la noche pero no puedo ir si Darien está en casa a esa hora, se molestó conmigo no quiero darle motivos para que se enfade más en especial con Michiru.

\- te aseguro que Michiru está en casa

\- ¿hablaste con ella?

\- solo dijo que estaba bien que no podía hablar mucho y que me llamaría después. Tienes que ir a verla estoy segura de que le ha pasado algo, no sería la primera vez

\- Haruka no tardó mucho en llegar a casa de la aguamarina pero el ama de llaves negó que estuviera allí, a pesar de ello Haruka sabía que si debía dar crédito a alguien era a Setsuna así que de todos modos se abrió camino por la casa adueñándose de un juego de llaves para abrir cualquier puerta que le impidiera buscar hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de estar. Al tratar de girar el picaporte Michiru impidió que lo hiciera

\- Haruka vete no tienes que cuidarme a cada minuto

\- solo quiero saber que estás bien no entiendo por qué te haces negar quedamos en que estaría más al pendiente de ti y se lo deje muy claro a Darien

\- No debiste hacerlo, deja que pasen unos días hasta que se calme después te buscaré te lo prometo solo vete

\- no entiendo por qué tanto misterio no me iré hasta que me dejes verte y no creo que quieras que Darien me encuentre aquí… por favor solo quiero cumplir mi promesa

\- Michiru abrió la puerta, cabizbaja trato de ocultar su rostro tras su cabello Haruka lo elevó suavemente entonces pudo ver las terribles marcas que tenía.

\- ¿él te hizo esto? Pero qué pregunta más estúpida claro que sí. Empaca tus cosas te vas ahora mismo

\- el llanto en Michiru no se hizo esperar

\- no puedo

\- claro que sí, no te dejaré aquí un minuto más

\- entiende esto no es lo peor que puede pasar

\- esto es mi culpa debo repararlo

\- no lo es y no puedes. Fui yo quien se marchó sabiendo que de todos modos terminaría por regresar y lo que pasaría al hacerlo

\- Haruka tomo a Michiru en sus brazos con la intención de besarla…

\- no quiero que lo hagas, no por compasión si no porque de verdad lo deseas quiero que sea algo lindo

\- ven conmigo lo que sea que él se atreva a hacer no lo enfrentaras sola

\- no puedo dejar a mi hija

\- no lo harás vendrá con nosotras

\- el no lo va a permitir

\- que invoque al mismo Lucifer si quiere pero te quedas con Hotaru

-… lo siento pero no puedo por favor no insistas

\- Haruka pensó que obligaba a Michiru de la misma manera que lo hacía su hermano ya no podía soportar ser la razón de aquellas lágrimas así que se limitó a hacer lo que ella le pedía. Finalmente se fue pero terminó por ir en búsqueda de su hermano. Quería saber que tan hipócrita podía seguir siendo para después agraviarlo por lo que había hecho, enfurecerlo y hacerle ver que Michiru ya no estaba sola y que no le sería tan fácil dañarla quizás no debió hacerlo pero en ese momento solo quería aliviar un poco la impotencia que sentía

\- ¿y ahora que quieres?

\- Hablar de tu esposa

\- eso imagine, lo que en verdad me gustaría saber es porqué tanto interés en ella

\- no solo es en ella también en ti y en especial Hotaru ¿no te das cuenta que no solo atormentas su vida? Tarde o temprano esto alcanzara a tu hija y entre más te empeñes en hacerla infeliz más dañaras a la niña y a ti mismo aunque no te des cuenta de ello, enfocar tu energía en enamorarte de nuevo y rehacer tu vida

– deberías escucharte, yo no veo que hayas encontrado a alguien ¿dime dónde está tu amor verdadero? ¿Acaso es Ami? ¿Por qué no la traes a vivir contigo de una buena vez?

– No estamos hablando de mí

\- dime ¿Quién es su amante?

– no tiene a nadie

\- claro que sí, corre a buscar consuelo en el cada vez que lo necesita

\- esa es una sucia mentira ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella?

\- mentira es todo aquello que te dijo y que tu decidiste creer

– no necesita decir nada, te consta que siempre supe que las cosas no andaban bien entre ustedes solo que no podía ver lo realmente malo de la situación. ¡Si tan mala mujer es solo déjala!

\- dame una buena razón para hacerlo

\- accedió a darte una hija, lo más puro y bueno que tendrás en toda tu vida deberías estar agradecido con ella, si de verdad amas a esa niña no permitirás que crezca viendo la desdicha de su madre

\- lo que mi hija necesita es una madre decente ¿qué ejemplo tendría sabiendo que la abandonó para traicionar a su padre?

\- hay formas de hacer las cosas y tú solo ves la mala. Michiru no merece vivir así

\- parece que realmente te convenció de ello y ahora dejas correr tu imaginación. Anda dime lo que crees saber, lo que realmente piensas

\- ¿imaginación? Para nada estoy segura de que la mantienes a tu lado solo para hacer creer que estas a la altura a esos asquerosos burgueses con los que te gusta codearte . creen que parte de ser un supuesto caballero es exhibirse con una mujer hermosa y bien educada como esposa te importa más lo que puedan pensar esos infelices que tu propia conciencia

\- mi conciencia dices ¡ella está lejos de ser inocente se casó conmigo para saldar la deuda de su familia se vendió como cualquier gamberra, una muy costosa si me lo preguntas!

\- ¡basta no voy a permitir que sigas hablando así de ella!

\- estás dramatizando Haruka si ella quisiera me pediría el divorcio pero no lo hace porque sin mí la vida cómoda que conoce desaparecería

-¿en verdad eres tan poco hombre? aparte de golpearla la has amenazado con quitarle a su hija y dañar su familia por eso no te ha dejado por miedo

\- así que fuiste a verla a pesar de que te pedí no hacerlo y ella sin pensarlo también me desobedeció ¡vaya que le gusta darme dolores de cabeza!

\- te equivocas trató de hacerme pensar que no estaba por temor a ti y tuve que colarme en tu casa para darme cuenta de lo que le hiciste grandísimo animal

\- bien Haruka, se acabó, no quería que supieras cómo manejo mis asuntos con Michiru sabía qué harías una rabieta como la haces ahora y la verdad es que no vale la pena te quiero demasiado como para dañar mi relación contigo por esto pero es mi vida son mi esposa y mi hija ¿entiendes? Aunque seas mi hermana no puedes reclamarme nada, no te preocupes por Hotaru es mi tesoro jamás haría nada para lastimarla lo sabes. Ahora; estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto tu insolencia, podemos seguir siendo una familia armoniosa olvídate de respaldar a Michiru en realidad no lo necesita sabe que para estar bien solo debe cumplir con sus deberes como esposa y dejar ventilar mis asuntos como lo ha hecho contigo créeme lo de anoche no sucede con frecuencia solo perdí un poco los estribos y no era para menos mira en qué predicamento nos ha puesto. Hazme caso verás cómo en un par de semanas todo volverá a la normalidad

\- eres un perfecto imbécil ¿acaso te burlas? ¿No creerás que de verdad dejaré las cosas así?

\- quizás me burlo un poco sé que no dejaras el asunto así nada más, pero es cierto que no quiero que por esto cambien las cosas entre nosotros eres mi hermana y eso aún significa mucho para mí.

\- si vuelves a lastimarla te juro que te arrepentirás

\- lo dudo, de hecho volveré temprano a casa necesito hablar nuevamente con mi esposa ya que al parecer hubo algo que no le quedó claro anoche ¿Qué harás al respecto?

\- no la tocaras de nuevo; no si quieres que mi padre siga al margen de esto

\- Ja ¿ese es tu plan? ¿Amenazar con que dirás todo a papi?

\- ¿Cómo crees que tomara el hecho de que su único hijo varón tiene menos pantalones que su hija

\- le romperás el corazón, eso suena algo cruel para ti ¿de verdad fastidiaras a nuestra familia por ella? No lo creo

\- nadie dice que hacer lo correcto sea fácil y si hay alguien a quien respetas lo suficiente y que puede ponerte en tu sitio es Christopher Ackerman.

\- vaya así que ahora quieres hacer lo correcto… por favor, usa mi teléfono así hablarás más rápido con él.

\- Darien regresó a su casa, en la cual para su sorpresa encontraría a Christopher

\- padre ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿ahora saludas así supongo? La verdad no tengo idea tu hermana me pidió que viniera, parecía algo urgente

\- ¿y Michiru?

\- no lo sé, le pidió al ama de llaves que la excusara que no se sentía bien ¿pasa algo malo con ella? ¿Es grave?

\- por supuesto que no creo que Haruka solo quiso jugarnos una broma, apostamos algo y quiere ganar

\- En ese momento apareció Haruka

\- una broma ¿no pudiste inventar algo mejor?... Hola papá lamento la espera primero debía convencer a tu hijo de salir temprano de la oficina habría llegado con él pero conduce mucho mejor y más rápido que yo

\- hablaste con él antes de ir a verme, bien hecho hermanita eso fue muy creativo

\- tu hermana mencionó una serie de cosas que la verdad me preocupa bastante y en caso de que sea solo una broma sería de pésimo gusto no se juega con algo tan delicado

\- no tengo idea de lo que te ha dicho padre

\- no es necesario solo tengo que comprobarlo viendo a tu esposa, sé que está algo indispuesta pero tendré que insistir en que la traigas así sabré cual de mis hijos tiene menos que aire en la cabeza

\- papa entiendo lo que dices pero pedirle a este bruto que traiga Michiru para que veas sería humillante para y un completo error - Haruka no estoy para rodeos absurdos, búscala tú entonces

\- es que no quisiera hacerla pasar por esto ¿por qué no mejor le sacas la verdad a tu hijo?

\- bien entonces tendré que ir yo mismo

\- papá esto no es necesario

\- tu cierra la boca y espérame aquí con tu hermana

\- Christopher conmovido por el estado de Michiru trató de reconfortarla dijo que lo sentía, que estaba avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hijo, que la apoyaría en lo que ella necesitara y que no iba a permitir que algo así se repitiera. Preguntó si Hotaru había visto las marcas y se retiró.

Mientras regresaba con sus hijos pensó que habría sido preferible que fuera una broma de su hija aprovechando algún desafortunado accidente eso solo le significaría una obvia desaprobación un buen sermón. Al llegar a la estancia miró a su hijo y sin darse cuenta le dio una fuerte bofetada

\- ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿esa es la educación que te di, alguna vez los trate de esa forma?... ¡responde!

\- no papá nunca

\- eres una vergüenza. Ahora tu esposa e hija vendrán conmigo espero que eso sea suficiente para que pienses en lo que has hecho.

\- Christopher le pidió a su hija que hospedara a Michiru en su casa mientras que Hotaru se quedaría con él y Mitsuki en primer lugar porque si la niña no había visto el estado de su madre era mejor que siguiera siendo así y por otro lado no había necesidad de alterar de más a Mitsuki, ver aquellas lesiones no le ayudaría en nada.

\- No pasó más que un día antes de que Setsuna apareciera en casa de la rubia…

\- tu hogar es más pequeño de lo que creí

\- me gusta así, es más que suficiente para una persona

\- no digo que este mal de hecho me gusta creo que es lindo y acogedor, la pintura de Michiru se ve muy bien casi había olvidado lo grande que es. Esperaba algo diferente de ti un toque menos femenino y más opulento como al estilo de tu hermano.

\- el rico e influyente es él, yo me dedico a escribir no gano tanto dinero y aunque así fuera no me gusta llamar la atención prefiero llevar una vida sencilla; pero, que vinieras hasta aquí solo para ver cómo vivo

\- se puede saber mucho acerca de una persona por cómo vive y la verdad tenía algo de curiosidad. Pero tienes razón estoy aquí para cuidar de Michiru

Mic - no era necesario que vinieras

– lo mismo dijiste la última vez y ahora no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable

Mic- eso no es cierto no podías haberlo sabido ni hacer nada y no eres mi guardián ni tienes la obligación de serlo

\- no importa lo que digas de cualquier forma no puedo confiar en que ella lo haga

Ha- puedo cuidarla bien no necesitamos de tu ayuda

– "Si eso se nota". No sé por qué creí que lo harías la primera vez pero ese es un error que no cometeré dos veces

– a ver cómo le haces porque no voy a estar de humor para recibir tus visitas

– ¿mis visitas? creo que no lo entiendes me voy a quedar aquí y me voy a asegurar que no le falte nada ya demostraste ser bastante incompetente

– debe faltarte un tornillo si crees que te quedaras aquí

Mic – Haruka deja que se quede, Setsuna no regresará a Preston es demasiado testaruda para eso y si te niegas de todos modos vendrá a diario aunque no sea su obligación y no quiero que se moleste de más teniendo que quedarse en un hotel para estar yendo y viniendo.

– Entiende no podemos estar bajo el mismo techo

– ¿no creerás que para ella sea fácil tener que lidiar contigo? Por favor hazlo por mí, si ella puede ¿porque tu no? - a Haruka le costaba creer que no pudiera negarse a semejante cosa ¿desde cuándo Michiru la puede manipular de esa forma?

\- Tú ganas, pero tendrá que pagar de alguna forma tal y como ella me obligó a pagar cuando me quede en su casa

– no tengo problema en cocinar contigo

\- ¿conmigo? No vamos a compartir tiempo en la cocina, sería el colmo. No, no, no tú sola te encargarás de la cocina

– lo dudo ¿Por qué lo haría?

– cuando me quedé en tu casa fue porque tú me pediste que lo hiciera aun así tuve que ayudarte, aquí la cosa cambia totalmente eres tú quien pide quedarse a pesar de que no me gusta la idea y será por mucho más tiempo

Mic – creo que esta si te la ganó set

\- A pesar de las circunstancias el estado anímico de Michiru mejoró bastante por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sentirse tranquila y aunque Setsuna y Haruka no quisieran aceptarlo comenzaban a llevarse mucho mejor.

Ha - ¿qué lees?

Set - tu última publicación

-¿y qué opinas?

\- da asco

\- ¡y tú qué sabes! mis editores están más que satisfechos se ha vendido muy bien y de hecho ya me están acosando para que escriba otro

\- es broma, apenas lo estoy ojeando después te diré si es tan bueno como presumes

\- que chistosa - Haruka va en busca de Michiru para tomar el té. Michiru saluda a Setsuna con un beso en los labios

Ha - ¿por qué haces eso?

Mic – ¿qué cosa?

– ¡eso! besarla cada que la vez

– ¿celosa?

– desde luego que no solo digo que es algo raro

\- creo que eres la última persona a la que debe parecer raro

– no raro en ese contexto, es solo que primero resulta que no eres del todo hetero y ahora te veo besando a tu amiga y a ella no parece molestarle

– en primer lugar no es un beso al menos no uno sexual o erótico solo es un cariño y en segundo lugar me sorprende que no te des cuenta de que Setsuna es igual a ti

Ha – ¿lesbiana? ¿Eres lesbiana?

Set – tanto como tú; solo que sin el atuendo y jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, dejaría que un hombre me tocara ¿de verdad no lo imaginaste por un segundo? Se supone que eres una especie de detector de "colegas"

Ha – y así es pero no siempre es demasiado obvio y normalmente me fijo solo cuando alguien llama mí la atención y tú no lo harías ni siendo la última mujer sobre la tierra

– eso no es lo que Michiru diría

– ¿en serio Michiru, ella y tú?... ¿Tan pronto pasaste de mí?

Mic – no exactamente, más bien fuimos. Tiempo pasado, en la preparatoria para ser precisa

– pues eso explica por qué te caigo tan mal simplemente estás celosa quizás para Michiru ya seas solo una amiga pero tú sigues enamorada de ella

Set – te equivocas, cómo Michiru dice fue hace mucho tiempo ahora mi afecto ´por ella es como el de una hermana. Si me desagradas es porque no mereces que Michiru sienta algo por ti

– ja qué pena porque por alguna razón empiezo a creer que tienes un lindo trasero

Mic – ¡Haruka qué inapropiado!

– pues entonces no se anden repartiendo "cariñitos" por mi casa…

\- Cuando las marcas de Michiru habían desaparecido casi por completo supieron que era tiempo de que se reuniera con su hija en casa de los Ackerman.

\- a pesar de que estuvieron juntas por un tiempo Haruka procuraba no ver a Michiru muy seguido después de que se fue, luego, de buenas a primeras decidió llevarla de visita a Preston junto con la pequeña Hotaru. Decidieron ir de paseo a la playa, Hotaru estaba más que feliz de estar con su madre acompañada por su divertido papá Haruka y su graciosa nueva tía Setsuna le divertía ver cómo discutían por todo y por nada decía que eran como las niñas de la escuela.

Quien no estaba tan complacida por ello era Michiru sabía que algo molestaba a la rubia, incluso antes de irse a vivir a casa de sus suegros. Tenía que saber que, así que le pidió a Setsuna encargarse de la niña mientras hablaba con ella

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- eso pregunto. Primero decides distanciarte para que tus padres no sospechen nada de nosotras (aunque no suceda nada realmente) y ahora me traes aquí con Hotaru a pasar unos días en la casa de la persona a la que menos le agradas en el mundo, es casi como si quisieras compensarme por algo

\- tienes razón, siento que no he sido lo suficientemente cercana, debería estar más tiempo contigo y si, me preocupa un poco lo que mis padres puedan pensar así que te lo estoy compensando… ¿feliz?

\- ¿estas segura que no hay algo más?

\- se que esto no es lo que esperas de mí pero creo que al menos es algo solo trata de olvidarte de todo por un momento y disfruta un poco con tu hija

\- es que has cambiado mucho, tu humor ya no es el mismo, te he arrastrado a algo que jamás habrías deseado, ahora te ves preocupada todo el tiempo, y es por mi culpa.

\- no es tu culpa lo que yo haga no es porque me sienta obligada es porque me nace hacerlo y no deberías preocuparte por mí solo quería tener un lindo detalle, necesitas salir relajarte qué mejor manera que hacerlo que aquí. Es un lindo lugar tienes a tu mejor amiga, puedo fastidiarla cuanto se me antoje y no se quejara en absoluto gracias a Hotaru y a ti.

\- aquella no era del todo la razón de ese viaje Haruka también necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Al regresar, Haruka tuvo que empacar nuevamente para ir ver a Ami. Había recibido una carta en la que le decía estar preocupada por su relación que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su última visita, sentía que las cosas entre ellas estaban empezando a enfriarse que la amaba, no quería perderla y que por favor fuera a verla o sería ella quien la buscaría. Haruka sabía que era cierto la había descuidado y no podía dejar que su relación terminara de esa manera. Lo que ignoraba era que Darien estaba tras todo ello pues contacto a Ami para advertirle que Haruka parecía estar perdiendo su interés en ella y que la ponía en sobre aviso porque le agradaba no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido con Michiru pues el aun no imaginaba lo que pudiera haber algo entre ellas, solo quería alejar a la rubia para poder manipular a su esposa una vez más.

Darien tuvo éxito. Sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que Haruka diera a conocer la situación de Michiru a los Kaioh decidió decírselos el mismo. Claro está con una versión a su favor, aunque no se trataba de convencerlos de algo sino de hacer que se irritaran en especial Taiki que se había convertido en la cabeza visible de la familia desde que su padre enfermó. Quería que saliera en defensa de su hermana y a raíz del pleito tener una excusa para despedirlo de su compañía. Después busco a Michiru para convencerla de regresar con él era obvio que aquello solo sería una pequeña muestra que cumpliría su promesa de dañar a su familia y por supuesto de que terminaría por quitarle a Hotaru. Al no tener elección Michiru regreso con su esposo mientras que Christopher y Mitsuki no podían impedirlo si ella hacía por voluntad propia.

\- Entretanto Haruka, parecía dudar entre terminar o no las cosas con Ami. A pesar de ello cuando Ami preguntó acerca de su familia, la rubia debido a la confianza que se daba entre ellas terminó relatando aquel asunto que ahora los afectaba omitiendo claro la parte de los sentimientos de Michiru por ella. Aun así para Ami fue claro que la intención de Darien era alejar a la rubia de Michiru pero ¿Por qué no lo mencionó entonces? Quizás por discreción o Michiru aun lo mantenía en secreto y ni él ni la rubia lo sabían. Como fuera esta era una clara señal de alarma, por cómo estaban las cosas si Michiru finalmente decidía librarse de su matrimonio lo más probable es que le confesara sus sentimientos a Haruka y estando Ami lejos poco podría hacer para mantener a la rubia con ella, después de todo, dejo de ir a verla por su desmedido interés en el bienestar de Michiru. Ami se puso en contacto con Darien y con sutileza trato de averiguar algo más. También quiso convencer a Haruka de que se quedara en Bélgica o la llevara con ella de una buena vez y aunque no tuvo éxito en esto último, sí logró retenerla por un buen tiempo.

Haruka no tardó en recibir la desagradable noticia; Michiru había regresado con Darien. Se contactó con los Kaioh quienes le dijeron que habían tratado de convencerla de que no lo hiciera pero estaba segura de que era lo mejor para todos.

Darien había dejado las cosas como si nada, Michiru lejos de estar confinada en su casa tenía las mismas libertades que antes, aunque claro, Haruka ya había aprendido que con él nada era tan simples y fue a verla sabiendo que su ánimo no sería el mejor aun así se las arregló para convencerla de que la acompañara

\- "Dios" ¿a qué has venido?

\- quería verte, asegurarme de que estas bien

\- ¿después de que no pudiste esperar a deshacerte de mí para ir corriendo tras ella?

\- sé que no fue el mejor momento pero las cosas con Ami se complicaron un poco y ya que estabas con mis padres creí que estarías bien

\- ese viaje a Preston; sabías que te irías quisiste liberarte de tu culpa con eso, supongo que debiste estar muy ocupada compensando tu ausencia eres experta en eso

\- Lo siento no era mi intención lastimarte y no pensé que fueras a cometer la tontería de volver con él

\- y que debía hacer ¿esperarte? Dime ¿al menos me extrañaste un poco o estabas tan feliz por volver con ella que no pensaste en mí ni por un segundo?

\- claro que pensé en ti, todo el tiempo

\- ¿y porque tardaste tanto?

\- no podía solo ir saludar y regresar de inmediato Ami quería que me quedara o venir conmigo me costó mucho convencerla de quedarse

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? También te extrañe pesando en cada momento que pasamos juntas en cuanto me cuidaste haciéndome sentir que te importo

-¿Estas molesta por no ser la segunda en mi vida? ¿Por qué no me aproveche de ti teniendo otra relación? Por favor dime que no fue por despecho que hiciste semejante tontería

\- no espero que entiendas porque lo hice y no tienes derecho a estar molesta por mi decisión, solo porque crees que habías logrado mucho. Déjame en paz Haruka Tenoh

\- creí que podía hablar contigo pero es inútil, aun así no dejaré que se salga con la suya; veré a Darien en casa de mis padres, tendré la oportunidad de confrontarlo un poco más frente a ellos, la última vez funciono ahora lo piensa un poco más antes de meterse contigo

\- claro que funcionó; funcionó tanto que se desquito con mi familia; sé que hablaste con ellos sabes que despidió injustamente a Taiki después de todos estos años y no conforme con eso ha usado sus influencias para que no pueda conseguir otro empleo. Tu hermano está lejos de olvidar lo que paso, solo espera la oportunidad para retribuirse así que por favor no lo provoques más

-sonará egoísta pero a mí solo me importa lo que te suceda a ti, aun no olvido lo que te hizo quiero que se arrepienta. Lo de tu hermano puede arreglarse lo que sea que quiera hacer a tu familia es solo cuestión de dinero si consigo que mis padres estén de nuestro lado ellos se encargaran de controlarlo, si hay algo que para él aún puede ser sagrado son ellos.

\- no suena ¡es! Egoísta y no sé qué piensas que vas a lograr pero a él no le importará pasar sobre quien sea y por favor aléjate de mi familia y la próxima vez que quieras venir a decirme que soy una tonta ahórrate el viaje y quédate con ella

\- solo quería que lo supieras si después de esto te acosa de alguna forma házmelo saber no te dejes intimidar

\- Haruka dio por enterados a sus padres de la razón por la que Michiru había regresado con Darién pero cuando le preguntaron si había sido ella quien dijo tal cosa Haruka por obvias razones afirmó no haberla visto desde su regreso que lo que decía era producto de una reunión con los Kaioh cosa que no era del todo mentira. Por supuesto Darien negó todo diciendo que si Michiru había vuelto fue porque él había pedido su perdón y porque ella sabía que era lo mejor para Hotaru que de hecho estaba dispuesto a demostrarle su deseo de arreglar la relación. Para Christopher aquel asunto no se trataba de si debía cree en la palabra de su hija o la de su hijo simplemente debía hablar con los Kaioh en especial con Michiru después de todo solo ella sabía las verdaderas razones que tuvo para volver con Darien y aunque Haruka estuviera en lo cierto le dio a entender que debía hacerse a un lado ya había cumplido con su deber moral y eso era más que suficiente, que de hecho él mismo podía hacer muy poco después de todo Darien y Michiru eran personas hechas y derechas capaces de llevar sus vidas con plena autonomía. Por otra parte dejó claro que no quisiera intervenir en la vida personal de su hijo pero que de ninguna manera iba a dejar que cometiera ningún abuso ni con Michiru ni con nadie y hablaría con su nuera cuando quisiera para cerciorarse de que las cosas realmente son como su hijo afirmaba. Haruka esperaba más de su padre, no entendía cómo pudo haberle dicho que era hora de hacerse a un lado.

Después de aquella reunión Haruka no había podido ver a Michiru en parte porque la aguamarina no quería por otro lado sabía que Darien estaría muy al pendiente de ella. No tuvo más que recurrir a Setsuna se dio cuenta que sería la mejor forma de saber algo de Michiru y de tener un canal seguro para comunicarse con ella.

\- Setsuna aceptó hablar con la rubia

\- necesito que me platiques acerca de Michiru dime ¿está bien?

\- vaya cualquiera diría que te preocupa

\- ¡vamos no empieces!

\- creo que está bien si es que se puede considerar que viviendo con tu hermano puede estarlo al parecer solo puede salir acompañada de su chofer y mayormente lo hace para ir a la galería supongo que es para que tus padres crean que todo está normal. El resto del tiempo lo pasa en casa, por lo que sé Darién siempre está preguntando a sus empleados si ha recibido visitas o llamadas

-¿Te ha platicado de mí?

\- "si te refieres a tu patético intento de disculparte" si, lo hizo

\- ¿¡y por qué siempre te dice todo y a mí me deja al margen de cualquier cosa!?

\- porque sabe que por más que quiera no puedo hacer nada así que puede desahogarse sin consecuencias mientras que tú te has ganado a pulso su rechazo sin mencionar que te has vuelto totalmente impredecible para ella

\- me detesta ¿no es verdad?

\- difícilmente dejará de amarte. Estoy de acuerdo en que no debió volver con Darien pero se sintió abandonada quizás pensó que no valía la pena arriesgar a su familia si de todos modos no te quedarías con ella

\- necesito verla la última vez que lo hice no pude decirle todo lo que quería estaba tan molesta por lo que hizo y cuando empezó a reprocharme solo me cerré aún más.

\- ¿y cómo esperabas que estuviera después de irte con Ami en semejante momento?

\- ya lo sé no tienes que repetirlo

\- parece que darte cuenta de tu error te atormenta, he de decir que me alegra un poco cualquiera diría que la amas

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia

\- bien cambiemos de tema. La última vez dijiste que buscarías algo que pudiera hacer que tu hermano la dejara ¿tuviste éxito?

\- en realidad no pero tu podrias despejarme un par de dudas ya que ni Michiru ni su familia me dijeron mucho por eso te pedí que vinieras, si quieres hacer algo por ella más que solo ser su paño de lágrimas te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo pero solo si estas dispuesta a perder la confianza de Michiru y a depositar la tuya en mi

\- ¡arruinar mi amistad con ella para confiar en ti! ¿Estás demente? ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- ya te lo dije harás algo por ella y tendrás la oportunidad de desquitarte del idiota de su esposo, además, puedes estar al pendiente de que todo lo que yo haga me puedes darme alguna idea si la tienes y por supuesto tomar decisiones en pro de tu amiga.

\- okay ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- todo lo que puedas decirme acerca de los Kaioh y su relación con mi hermano siempre he pensado que Michiru exagera con respecto a lo que Darien puede hacer a su familia ¿crees que hay razón para ello? ¿O solo la ha convencido de de que es así?

\- hay buenas razones para temer a tu hermano de hecho me sorprende que no se haya desquitado contigo

\- ¿Por qué dependen tanto de él?

\- Los kaioh solían ser una familia similar a la tuya, no les iba mal y vivían decentemente hasta que Brandon (su padre) confió en las personas equivocadas y termino más que arruinado cuando la compañía para la que trabajaba quebró, de alguna manera terminó siendo el principal deudor de las obligaciones de la misma mientras los verdaderos responsables la desmembraron parte por parte hasta que no quedó nada y desaparecieron. Literalmente en la calle y casi en la cárcel la salud de Brandon se degeneró abruptamente hasta quedar en esa silla en la que aún permanece. Entonces de la nada apareció tu querido hermano, quizás en ese entonces no era tan influyente y adinerado pero de alguna manera se las arregló para ayudarlos; según él, logró acordar un plan de pago de las cuentas que por cierto asedian a millones y según él demostró con algunas inconsistencias la inocencia de Brandon al menos en parte lo único que Brandon debía hacer era firmar los documentos que él le entregaba, también Taiki y Michiru llegaron a firmar algunos. Y son esos papeles los que hoy Darien puede usar para dejarlos nuevamente en la calle. Declaraciones, recibos, certificaciones, documentos que al momento de validar por así decirlo, los dejaran igual o peor que en aquel entonces puede embargar cualquier cosa que figure a nombre de ellos, el negocio textil que lograron levantar durante estos años la casa en la que viven o si tienen algún dinero guardado en un banco podrá quitárselos y ni hablar de la galería con solo ser esposo de Michiru ya tiene derecho a reclamar.

\- ¿sabes que pudo haber hecho para conseguir la indulgencia de los acreedores o como pudo pagar sin que los Kaioh hayan dado un centavo?

\- me gustaría pero creo que ni ellos lo saben

\- tienes razón, cuando hable con Taiki me dijo algo similar y al parecer ignora lo que realmente ellos firmaron quizás solo Michiru lo sabe, seguramente se enteró mucho después de hacerlo también estuve averiguando acerca de lo que sucedió con la compañía no encontré nada útil solo que el despacho jurídico que llevo todo el proceso es el mismo para el que Darien trabajaba en aquel entonces y encontré un par de documentos en los que aparece como uno de los fiscales del proceso de investigación y como abogado de los que se supone figuraban como dueños de la mayoría de las acciones.

\- ¿tu hermano hizo parte de ese fraude?

\- lo que encontré no prueba nada esperaba saber si Michiru te dijo algo al respecto

\- es la primera vez que escucho algo así no creo que sepa algo de eso

\- aun así puedes preguntarle

\- ¡claro que no! si le pregunto y realmente no lo sabe ¿qué crees que sentirá al saber que el imbécil que la ha maltratado por años es uno de los miserables que ayudaron a casi matar a su padre? Y lo que eso implica

-Tienes razón lo último que necesita es escuchar es algo así

\- no sabia que supieras donde o como buscar ese tipo de cosas

\- supongo que siendo hermana de un abogado debí aprender algo pero de todos modos no es que realmente nos ayude lo que me lleva a pedirte un segundo favor. Necesito comprar tu casa

\- ¿mi casa? ¿para qué?

\- si hago algo que provoque a Darien no le costará desquitarse con los Kaioh necesito un lugar a donde puedan ir

\- ¿harías eso por ellos?

\- lo hago por Michiru no quiero que se preocupe por un techo para ellos

\- Taiki ha trabajado por años y se puede decir que Darien le pagaba bien seguro que pudo ahorrar algo

\- tu misma lo has dicho, puede embargar cualquier cosa a su nombre y si el dinero está en alguna propiedad bono o cuenta bancaria no se salvarán, pensé en que podrían poner ese dinero a nombre de otra persona pero desconfían tanto de mi como de mi hermano y no los culpo

\- Creí que no ganabas mucho dinero y ahora ¿quieres comprar mi casa?

\- no dije que no ganaba buen dinero solo que no ganaba como mi hermano pero sí puedo comprar tu casa si me la vendes a un buen precio no digo que me la des demasiado barata solo que sea algo razonable

\- bueno es que no solo se trata de un lugar para vivir si realmente quieres encontrar algo y usarlo también necesitarás dinero para un buen abogado y dudo mucho que alguien quiera meterse con el

\- no me importa si debo vender mi auto o incluso mi casa ese no es problema mis padres no dudarán en alojarme si lo necesito

\- si es verdad lo que dices entonces no te preocupes si la familia de mi mejor amiga lo necesita puedo alojarlos sin pedirles dinero

\- ¿lo ves? ¡Puedes hacer mucho por ella!, de momento sería fantástico pero de todos modos me gustaría que consideraras venderla, si logro hacer que Darien la deje en paz quiero que vuelva a la casa donde creció con Hotaru para que pueda empezar de nuevo

\- me sorprendes, es muy lindo que quieras hacer algo así creo que Michiru no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.

\- No te vas a poner romántica ¿o sí?

\- Hablo en serio, solo espero que de verdad se pueda hacer algo.

\- tu forma de hablar ya se parece a la de ella y la verdad me está empezando a preocupar me hace pensar que no conozco en absoluto a Darien

\- créeme, realmente quisiera estar equivocada al respecto pero no tiene caso que yo te lo diga con el tiempo te darás cuenta por ti misma solo te pido que tengas cuidado

\- no seas ave de mal agüero hay que ser optimistas todo mejorará. Y hablando de mejorar, necesito mejorar las cosas con Michiru ¿le entregarías una nota de mi parte?

\- claro ¿Qué clase de nota?

\- "del tipo confidencial"…!no es cierto! jejeje no te preocupes no es nada en realidad solo quiero que sepa que quiero enmendar las cosas, además ten en cuenta que es mejor si logro acercarme a ella si quiero ayudarla, pero por favor no la leas, aunque sé que de todos modos ella te dirá lo que dice

\- ¿por quién me tomas? Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así

\- ¡y yo que sé de las mañas que puedes tener!

\- mira que eres una… será mejor que valga la pena o me las vas a pagar

\- Setsuna azoto la puerta al salir, ni siquiera dijo adiós.

En efecto pudo entregar la carta pero Michiru solo la guardo sin leerla.

Queridos lectores; he de decir que disfruté leyendo cada uno de sus reviews aprovecho para agradecer una vez más por ellos, en especial a las persona con quienes no me es posible hablar por inbox. Persona como

Hotaru tomoe y Vicky o que aparecen como invitados mas no por eso sus reviews son menos importantes para mí.

Quiero saludar muy especialmente Milla23 de Italia, quien al no hablar español me sorprendió con una reseña en inglés jejeje (asi se hace amiga).

Osaka quien como todo un campeón escribió reviews para los capítulo de manera simultánea. (Parece que eso de pedir "cacao" si funciona jajaja) y por supuesto a Chat'de'lune de quien nunca me falta su mensaje (námaste mi querida Chat', gracias a ti he podido mejorar al menos un poco)

Una vez más extiendo una invitación a quienes siguen esta historia para que dejen sus opiniones. Ningún comentario es pequeño o insignificante incluso si algo no les agrada en ocasiones también ayuda bastante :)


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka tuvo la idea de poner los bienes a nombre de Setsuna para evitar que Darien pudiera tocarlos, pero no había forma de vender, donar ni traspasar nada, todo figuraba como garantía por aquella deuda, aun así no se daría por vencidos; los Kaioh estaban convencidos de que Michiru no debía permanecer por más tiempo atada a Darien, aunque eso significara perder cuanto poseían. Para Haruka representó un gran alivio pues ahora contaba con que ellos ya no serían un obstáculo para que Michiru terminara con su matrimonio. En un comienzo creyeron estar incurriendo en un error al confiar en la rubia después de todo se trataba de la hermana de Darien pero cuando fue la misma Setsuna quien le dio su voto de confianza no tuvieron duda de hacerlo ellos también.

Por el momento no había mucho que hacer y la única que parecía querer que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes era Hotaru que con frecuencia preguntaba por Haruka , Darien extraordinariamente decidió llevar a la pequeña de visita con sus abuelos para que allí pudiera verla obviamente Michiru no la acompañaría pues Darien tenía claro que esa amistad debía acabar cosa que ya había advertido a las dos, pero hacer que la pequeña se acostumbrara a la ausencia de la rubia tendría que ser algo gradual.

Eso era algo que Haruka no permitiría y no le agradaba que su hermano creyera que podía tener algún tipo de control sobre ella de modo que después de pasar tiempo con la niña, decidió llevarla de regreso a casa ella misma solo para solo para contradecirlo y desde luego buscar algún acercamiento con Michiru.

La pequeña corrió hasta la entrada donde aguardaba su madre, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa con la esperanza de que la invitara a pasar pero ella solo desvió la mirada y desapareció tras la puerta.

Meditando en medio de la noche, Michiru prendió fuego al sobre y observó cómo se quemaba por completo, la carta no estaba dentro, quería hacer lo mismo con ella pero no pudo, extrañaba a Haruka y necesitaba saber de ella cualquier cosa que pudiera haber en aquel papel aunque solo fueran excusas y disculpas que para ella fueran vacías para ese momento incluso eso era mejor que el total desprendimiento. Se lamentaba, anteriormente podía amar en silencio a la rubia verla sin demasiadas excusas disfrutar de su cariño y tal vez mantener la esperanza de despertar en ella más que solo eso, no obstante sabía que esa tampoco era forma de vivir, se odiaba a sí misma por haberla alejado por no poder olvidarla y por no tener la fuerza para quemar aquel papel.

– _Necesito contarte otra historia, algo para bajar de mi pecho._

 _Mi vida se vuelve pesada, necesito confesar, tengo que ser honesta._

 _Cuando una situación tensa surge, simplemente lo escribo fríamente en un papel_

 _Se pierde en una historia más mientras me convierto en alguien poco perceptivo, no me gusta cómo sueno._

 _Esta vez, no necesito otra mentira perfecta,_

 _No tengo razones, no tengo vergüenza, no tengo familia a quien poder culpar._

 _Voy a contártelo todo, algo que iluminará tus oídos, simplemente no me dejes desaparecer  
Estoy enferma de toda la falsedad que nos rodea, así que voy a revelar todos mis secretos_

 _Hasta que mis mangas estén manchadas de rojo, de toda la verdad que he dicho._

 _No me importa si el mundo se pone de cabeza si tú me escuchas primero y te quedas conmigo_

 _Solo dame otra oportunidad, solo d_ _ime lo que quieres oír._

 _Estaré esperando en aquel lugar, tu lugar especial_

 _Cada día, al final del día_

 _Hasta que decidas poner fin a mi pena_

–Aquello no era lo que esperaba, inquieta quizás confundida por lo que leía Michiru se preguntaba si era lo que ella creía, una y otra vez leyó esas palabras que solo le producían más emoción cada vez. Busco la manera de coincidir en ese lugar, solo esperaba que no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo.

Aquel paraje el mismo en donde alguna vez quiso probar los labios de la rubia mientras dormía, siempre mención su predilección por este sitio mas no el por qué. Desde el envío de la nota Haruka estuvo esperando que aceptara verla; cada día desde el atardecer hasta la caída de la noche ella espero pacientemente. Michiru finalmente apareció, la rubia llena de alegría saludo con un tierno beso muy cercano a sus labios tal como Michiru solía hacerlo, sutilmente toma su mano y con suavidad la acaricia.

–Comenzaba a creer que nunca vendrías.

–Admito que no fue fuerza de voluntad tardé mucho en abrir ese sobre y cuando finalmente lo hice tu mensaje no me dejo alternativa –la rubia sonríe y rodea la cintura de su dulce acompañante.

–Llegas a tiempo el sol está por ocultarse. –Michiru temblaría al sentir aquellas manos acariciando su talle mientras la sostenía cálidamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el mundo desapareció y allí solo ellas, las palabras parecían estar de más finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un cálido beso, uno tierno solo rozando su piel suave, reconociendo su aroma, probando el sabor de aquella delicada respiración, un beso dulce que se deja caer poco a poco, tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de sus labios humedecidos por el fluido que esparció el suave juguetear de su lengua.

–¿No es algo lejos solo para un beso?

–Querías que fuera algo lindo, no encontré razón para no darte ese bello recuerdo aquí. –Michiru se desvanecía en los brazos de la rubia y rozaba sutilmente sus labios con ella–.

–¿No tienes algo que decir? –masculló la mujer de ojos celestes.

–Dime lo que quieres oír

–Di que me amas, que besarme fue más que una gentileza.

–No lo fue, he deseado tus labios por mucho tiempo siempre me dije que lo que sentía era solo mi desenfrenado lívido y mi admiración por ti pero es más que eso, no quería aceptarlo pero te amo; amo todo de ti, tu dulzura tu energía tu belleza, tu intelecto, ese fuego en tus ojos, tu coraje y voluntad. Adoro cuando me regañas, cuando dices que me amas, quiero sentir esa pasión que dejas entrever cuando demandas mi afecto.

–Aun así sigues con ella, la amas más que a mí.

–Nunca amare a nadie más que a ti, durante todo ese tiempo solo deseé volver para estar contigo, mi relación con ella termino, admito que no fue fácil no porque no esté segura de mis sentimientos sino porque ella no merecía que la lastimara es una buena persona aunque no puedas verlo por esa rivalidad entre ustedes. Fui cruel al igual que lo fui contigo solo por no querer reconocer mis sentimientos.

–Tienes razón lo fuiste, debiste hablar desde un principio.

–No puedes culparme, regresé para estar contigo y ahora resulta que volviste con él, creo que tengo derecho a estar un poco molesta.

–¡Y crees que para mí fue fácil estar cerca de ti sentir tu afecto y a pesar de eso sugieras negando lo que sentías para después irte con ella sin decir nada!

–Lo sé y si hay algo que haré es suplicar tu perdón, hacerte sentir lo especial que eres para mí, decirte que te amo que estoy cansada de negarlo y que no descansaré hasta que seas completamente mía. Solo piensa en mis labios rozando los tuyos en nuestro calor de ahora en adelante es lo único en lo que debe haber en tu mente. –en medio de delicadas caricias, la tibia noche de verano era cómplice de sus deseos y la luna el único testigo una y otra vez Michiru escucho lo único que deseaba, que su amada sentía lo mismo y que no renunciaría a ella por nada en el mundo. Disfrutaban su cercanía, Michiru afirmó no querer regresar a casa temía que ese momento perfecto fuera arruinado Haruka propició un nuevo acercamiento, un beso seguido de otro más explorador y provocativo, Michiru se apropió de aquellos labios como si fueran suyos, los saboreó, los acarició, hasta que en pequeños mordisquitos su boca hizo estremecer a la rubia. Su lengua recorría sus labios de lado a lado como quien prueba una nieve. En un instante se alejó un poco para mirarle a los ojos y sonreír pícaramente para así seguir con aquel beso, para que sus lenguas juguetearan un poco más entre sí, acariciándose mutuamente mientras sus manos se perdían dentro del cabello de la rubia, donde las manos de ella deshacían la espalda y cintura de Michiru con cada roce.

–Perdóname –susurro Michiru, no había razón para rogar perdón pero esa hermosa voz suplicante excitó aún más a la rubia, silencio sus labios para disfrutar del fluido de su boca y la cálida suavidad de su lengua, Michiru sintió que su corazón se detendría tras una sucesión de apasionados besos y ardientes caricias, finalmente aquel férvido deseo las sobrepaso, lentamente la rubia descubrió aquella perfecta figura, sus pechos su delicada y suave piel sus sensuales caderas. Tendidas bajo aquel cerezo, en la suave hierba la rubia se acomodó sobre ella para frotar sus cuerpos suavemente, la delicada mujer disfrutaba cada instante cada caricia y movimiento una y otra vez sus manos recorrían la suave piel de la rubia sus senos su cintura… ella recorrió su cuello besándola, acarició morbosamente sus voluptuosos pechos para luego lamer sus pezones dejándolos erectos deslizó su lengua por su vientre hasta llegar a su húmeda vagina donde impúdicamente introdujo sus dedos, su excitación fue mayor al escuchar gemir a su amante que movía su cadera sensualmente disfrutando del placer oral al que era sometida, durante varios minutos la rubia disfrutó de ese delicioso néctar que de ella brotaba. Michiru hundía sus dedos en aquellos mechones rubios pidiendo un poco más, la rubia profundiza en su vagina y toca acertadamente su punto g, lamiendo su clítoris hasta que Michiru en medio de incontrolables jadeos no pudo evitar llegar frenéticamente al orgasmo, aun después de obtener plenitud Haruka seguía proporcionando placer aunque disminuyó la intensidad de sus acciones, extasiada la mujer de cabello aguamarina se mostraba dócil ante los deseos de su amante quien la tomó en posición de blue cowgirl, besa dulcemente sus labios, frotando su clítoris con el de ella al igual que sus suaves pechos Michiru respondía con el mismo amor a cada caricia y beso, apretando sus glúteos ejercía algo más de presión sobre ella, Haruka pronto comenzó a sentir esa sensación de vértigo placentero que se desprendía de su pecho bajando por su vientre hasta su zona más íntima obteniendo de a poco la dulce explosión de placer que se esparció por todo su cuerpo sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente provocaba la misma sensación en Michiru. La rubia olvidó por completo quienes eran ella y la mujer con quien estaba solo importó que la amaba.

Se quedaron allí hasta el amanecer, fue difícil tener que separarse de nuevo pero el tiempo para ellas al menos por esa noche había terminado.

Temprano en la mañana aparecieron es casa de los Akerman, necesitaban una excusa algo que evitará que esa hermosa noche terminara mal, si por Haruka hubiera sido llevaría a Michiru a vivir con ella de una buena vez pero sabía que debía lidiar con lo que a ella le preocupaba así que sin mucha fe decidió manipular un poco a sus padres, después de todo habían prometido respaldar a Michiru.

–No vamos a mentirle a tu hermano. –dijo Mitsuki al escuchar lo que pedían su hija y su nuera pero Haruka insistió en tono calmo sabiendo que no podían explicar de más.

–Podemos decir que fue idea mía. –añadió la rubia. Su padre respondió algo molesto.

–Ya deja esa ridícula postura tuya, entiendo tu disgusto pero también dije que no quiero que lo andes provocado más ¿te has puesto a pensar que tu conducta puede afectar a Michiru?

–De cualquier forma no creerá que ustedes lo hicieron por iniciativa propia con eso de que confían en sus buenas intenciones. Sabes la reacción que tuvo la última vez que se quedó fuera de casa quizás para ti ya perdió importancia, pero no para mí y no quiero ver que reacciona de la misma forma.

–Jamás he dicho que sea algo que allá perdido importancia –respondió Christopher algo molesto por la afirmación de su hija luego, aconsejó a su nuera.

–Michiru si de verdad quieres mejorar las cosas deberías tratar de no darle motivos para que desconfíe de ti y pasar la noche fuera de casa no es algo ni medianamente admisible. De hecho incluso a mí me intriga ¿a dónde fuiste? –Haruka se molestó ¿acaso su padre justificaba el comportamiento de Darien solo porque su esposa se quedó fuera de casa? Ese no parecía ser el hombre que ella conocía. Aun así guardó silencio, sabía que no era el momento para iniciar una discusión por ello.

–Con mi familia - respondió la aguamarina

–¿Crees que se molestará porque pasaste la noche con tu familia?

–Desde el inconveniente con Taiki la relación entre ellos no es la mejor y Darien no quiere que los frecuente.

–Ese es el tipo de arbitrariedades que las debes hablarnos antes de llegar a este punto pero si temías lo que podía pasar ¿Por qué no regresaste?

–Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde y cuando quise irme insistieron en que me quedara, no quería que se preocupan ni dar una razón más para que la relación entre ellos y Darien decayera más. Después no supe que hacer salvo llamar a Haruka.

–Entiendo tu temor pero él prometió que no volvería a pasar y en segundo lugar te agradeceré que cuando necesites algo tu primera opción seamos nosotros no involucres de más Haruka sé que ustedes son buenas amigas pero no quiero que la relación con su hermano se siga deteriorando, últimamente parecen perros y gatos cada vez que se ven ¿No crees que es mejor decir la verdad? de cualquier forma si es su reacción lo que te preocupa sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo no vamos a permitir que pase de nuevo.

–Y estoy sumamente agradecida por ello señora pero no quiero que piense que lo hice fue deliberado y puedo jurar que ese no es el caso pero difícilmente lo convencería por eso solo por esta vez se los suplico les aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir –lo de no poder ver a su familia era cierto. Michiru fue muy convincente al utilizar eso como excusa para no haber ido a casa, Christopher y Mitsuki conocían el temperamento de su hijo y tampoco les pareció justo que quisiera apartar a la aguamarina de su familia así que por esta vez aceptaron decir que había pasado la noche en su casa para saber que reacción tenía él y comprobar su sinceridad. Darien esta vez no solo se vio obligado a creer en lo que se le decía también tuvo que tragarse las ganas de dañar a Michiru o a su familia sin embargo ya comenzaba a cansarse de que su familia siguiera metiendo las narices en su matrimonio.

En las semanas subsecuentes a pesar de las pocas oportunidades para verse, el amor entre la rubia y su adorada sirena crecía con cada encuentro lleno de excitación, ternura y devoción, cada palabra y caricia brotaban desde lo más profundo de su ser, se las veía rebosantes de alegría, la felicidad de estar juntas solo se comparaba con el dolor de separarse nuevamente, la apremiante necesidad jugaba en contra de ellas instándole a tomar riesgos cada vez mayores con tal de suplir su deseo, al punto de hacer el amor en casa de la aguamarina.

Aunque para Michiru su más grande temor era lo que pudiera pasar con su hija nunca había sido tan importante para ella dejar de una buena vez a su esposo, parecía haber renovado su carácter si bien Darien era un monstruo ya no estaba sola para enfrentarse a él ahora su familia la apoyaba incondicionalmente reduciendo en parte el temor a lo que pudiera pasar con ellos, pero su mayor motivación era el amor incondicional de la rubia su fuerza contagiosa y sus palabras de aliento le infundía el coraje necesario para recuperar su vida.

Haruka intrigada por los detalles que encontró respecto a la quiebra de dicha corporación y de qué tan involucrado estaba su hermano al respecto, siguió tomando nota de cualquier pequeño detalle que pudiera encontrar hasta que inesperadamente, hablando con el mismísimo Taiki este mencionar dos nombres muy familiares para ella.

Se trataba de una mujer de la que Darien estuvo muy enamorado y su novio, o al menos lo era hasta donde supo ya que de un momento a otro no volvió a saber de ellos. La chica era hija de un magnate y el muchacho un joven de clase humilde, de ninguna manera les permitiría casarse. Posiblemente la chica se fugó con él, tal vez su padre había logrado separarlos para enviarla al extranjero o entregarla a algún millonario, lo que haya sido le era completamente desconocido.

Tardo un poco pero finalmente pudo dar con su paradero gracias al hermano menor de aquella chica.

Con solo dar un vistazo advirtió estar en el lugar correcto cuando al llegar encontró una placa con los apellidos Kou Tsukino. Uno de los empleados acudió a la puerta, esperó a ser anunciada y finalmente se le permitió el paso, ya en el recibidor junto a las escaleras vio descender a la señora de la casa mientras le saludaba de forma agradable

–¡Haruka Tenou cuando mencionaron tu nombre no podía creerlo tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos!

–Serena - pronunció Haruka absorta, cautivada por la bella mujer de ojos azules y cabello dorado, sin duda era la misma jovencita que recordaba solo que un tanto más madura y más bella según su opinión.

–¡Dios mírate eres todo un sueño, los años ciertamente solo te hacen más hermosa! ¿Cuánto ha pasado? –la bella dama lucía una espléndida sonrisa.

–Once años –respondió con un nostálgico tono–.

–Eso es bastante tiempo

–Tú cambiaste mucho, te vez muy diferente pero ciertamente eres tú, esa voz, mechones cenizos y esos grandes y soñadores ojos verdes son inconfundibles, cuando te anunciaron como a un caballero recordé mucho de lo que escuche acerca de ti, ahora sé que no eran exageraciones.

–debe parecerte extraño ¿te incomoda mi apariencia? –Serena ríe estrepitosamente.

–¡Por supuesto que no te ves increíble cariño, nadie adivinará lo que eres a menos que te conozca! Es solo la impresión, aquella última vez aún conservaban ese cabello largo y usabas pantalones de mujer, no ropa de hombre ¿recuerdas que siempre dije que llegarías a ser más guapa que tu hermano? Ahora mírate, no me equivoqué en absoluto.

–Creo que lo decías a manera de broma pero gracias por el halago. –Serena parecía repasar una decena de recuerdos en un instante.

–Es extraño verte después de todo este tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar que estas aquí por algo en especial.

–Me gustaría decir que estoy recuperando viejas amistades, reviviendo buenos tiempos pero estaría mintiendo –el semblante de serena cambió un poco cual si esperara algo no muy grato.

–Vaya, vaya, "por qué no me sorprende" que tal si vas al grano, quizás no lo parezca pero soy una persona muy ocupada.

–La verdad es que quisiera hablar acerca de la fortuna de tu esposo de y de mi hermano de cómo la obtuvieron siendo solo abogados de unos cuantos ricos crees que puedas hablarme al respecto.

–Puf, tú sí que sabes arruinar un buen reencuentro ¿qué quieres saber exactamente? Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

–Escucha no quiero que pienses que puedo perjudicar tu matrimonio eso es lo último que deseo, es más si sabes algo que consideres perjudicial no tienes que decir nada si lo prefieres, puedo entenderme con Seiya pero debo al menos intentarlo y si él tampoco quiere Hablar al respecto lo entenderé no voy a insistir.

–No creo que puedas hablar con él.

–Solo dile que me escuche por un par de minutos

–Haruka él no está aquí

–Entonces podrías decírselo y si acepta puedo… –Haruka es interrumpida con algo de brusquedad

–Seiya está muerto, falleció hace ocho años –Haruka sorprendida se quedó sin palabras por un instante.

–…Serena cómo lo siento de verdad, por favor discúlpame soy tan torpe

–No te preocupes, no tenías por qué saberlo –obviamente el tema le afectaba, aun así Serena se mostraba tranquila, había superado su pérdida o al menos la aceptaba parecía tener cierto temple que Haruka difícilmente habría asociado con ella.

–No tienes idea de lo apenada que estoy, venir aquí e irrespetar la memoria de tu esposo.

–Te repito, no pasa nada además parece que viniste por algo importante ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber acerca del pasado de tu hermano?

–Digamos que últimamente las cosas con él no andan para nada bien y ha hecho cosas que no debería.

–Que interesante, imagino que han de haber sido cosas terribles y tienen relación con su poco convencional ascenso financiero.

–Algo así. Serena entiendo si no quieres hablar al respecto y quizás prefieras que me vaya pero si cambias de opinión por favor búscame. – Serena camino por el recibidor mientras hablaba guiando a Haruka hasta la sala en donde acostumbraba recibir invitados.

–Si te marchas ahora quizás lo piense mejor y no te diga nada, ya relájate.

–Tienes razón al sospechar de que esa fortuna no se hizo gracias a buenos negocios o suerte aunque si tú o tu familia pudieron creer algo así su inteligencia deja mucho que desear.

–Ok aclaremos algo, a mi puedes tacharme de lo que quieras pero mis padres son otra cosa así que por favor sé un poco más considerada al referirse a ellos –Serena ríe una vez más mientras sirve algo de licor.

–Lo siento, solo quería saber que tan delicada sigues siendo, en fin, primero que nada promete que no voy a tener inconvenientes, con absolutamente nadie en especial con tu hermano y segundo presta mucha atención porque no pienso repetir nada. –Haruka se pone cómoda y Serena le ofrece una copa la cual acepta por simple educación, también le brinda un cigarrillo pero este definitivamente lo rechaza, Serena enciende uno para sí misma y sin mucho reparo aspira un par de veces mientras detalla su actitud expectante.

–No estoy segura de que sirva de algo lo que pueda decirte.

–Créeme lo que sea, cualquier cosa me interesa.

–No escucharas nada agradable y por más que sea tu hermano de ninguna forma aceptaré que dudes de mi palabra, esto es un favor que te estoy haciendo para que entiendas que Darien siempre ha sido una persona sin escrúpulos.

Él tenía planes desde mucho antes de salir de la universidad una idea de cómo hacerse rico, solo debía trabajar para las persona correctas que resultaron ser ni más ni menos que russkaya mafiya, conoció por pura casualidad a un tipo cuando estuvo en Galípoli, reía al recordar su sorpresa cuando volvió a verlo y se enteró de que era un gánster y la supuesta suerte que tenía de haberlo conocido, empezó a trabajar para él y su organización aun antes de graduarse, solo debía ingresar el dinero sucio al país y devolverlo más que limpio a su jefes, por eso se esforzó tanto por encontrar un buen puesto en una buena oficina de abogados, la cosa era muy simple identidades falsas documentos para literalmente fantasmas, al principio yo no creía nada suponía que solo fanfarronear y decía esas cosas para que pensara que si me casaba con él no me faltaría nada, hasta que involucró a Seiya al parecer necesitaba un socio que le ayudara y bueno, que dos tontos anduvieran diciendo lo mismo ya debía tener algo de verdad. Después de un tiempo ambos decidieron que ya tenían suficiente dinero así que involucraron a otros y cuando lo consideraron prudente se lavaron las manos y dejaron a cargo a los nuevos "socios". A los rusos no le gustó mucho así que tuvieron que pagar cierto tributo y asegurarse de que las cosas anduvieran bien para ellos, luego fundaron su propia firma y poco a poco la mafia los olvidó después de todo los nuevos "administradores" lo hacían bastante bien.

Darien y Seiya comenzaron a lavar dinero de gente un poco más deseable quizás un poco menos peligrosa, empresarios ricos, gente de alcurnia delincuentes de cuello blanco decían ellos y con el tiempo de forma paralela lograron mezclar sus propios negocios limpios con otros no tan decentes pero lo que finalmente les daría más dinero del jamás hubieran deseado fue su falsa comercializadora de diamantes que supuestamente en su mayoría venían de África.

–Damian´s corp. –Balbuceo la rubia como si el nombre le provocará náuseas.

–¿Conocías la supuesta empresa de tu hermano?

–No tenía idea de que él hubiera sido el dueño, de hecho jamás oí de ella hasta que hace poco una persona afectada por su desastrosa caída la mencionó, Darien la manipulo a ella y a su familia tan magistralmente que no les pareció mal ni extraño olvidar ese nombre.

–Entonces estás aquí porque quieres ayudar a alguien.

–Al menos eso intento pero depende de lo que puedas decirme.

–Ya te lo dije Haruka; nada de lo que te pueda decir te ayudara a ti ni a nadie, solo quiero que sepas la clase de persona que es tu hermano, creo que si estás aquí es por algo importante y debes saber que él no dudará en dañarte si metes tu nariz en algo que a él le importe.

–Sé que mi hermano no es lo que yo creía y saber quién es realmente es justo lo que necesito.

–Solo espero no equivocarme al decírtelo… en fin, al igual que con la mafia inventaron personas que el papel era tan reales como cualquiera pero esta vez no solo lavarían dinero, empezaron a recaudar fondos de cuanto inversionista tonto creyera en sus promesas de grandes ganancias fáciles y en poco tiempo, después de todo estaban invirtiendo en diamantes. Darien creía que cualquiera que fuera tan rico o estúpido para creer en algo así merecía ser estafado y de cualquier forma sería como quitarle un pelo a un gato. Finalmente las inversiones superaron las supuestas ganancias, la compañía se vino abajo y en el momento de hallar culpables simplemente nadie apareció así que no habría verdaderas víctimas solo algunas cifras menos en las arcas de gente muy adinerada que en realidad no les afectaría demasiado y quizás merecían perder un poco, en parte eso era lo le quitaba algo de peso a Seiya.

–¿Y tú solo mirabas hacia otro lado mientras ellos hacían de las suyas?

–Creo que necesitas mi simpatía si quieres saber algo más y juzgarme no es el mejor camino. –la indirecta fue bien entendida. Serena sirvió un poco más de licor para ella y ofreció llenar nuevamente la copa de su visitante.

–Gracias, temo que debo conducir de regreso. –Argumento Haruka para rechazar el trago, Serena continuó con su relato.

–Debes entender que para ese entonces yo era tan ingenua como tú, creí que sus negocios turbios habían acabado cuando fundaron su propia firma. Llámalo hipocresía pero a Seiya le remordía que gente inocente y trabajadora hubiera sido perjudicada, después de todo no hacía mucho él y Darien eran personas de esa misma clase, me dijo que nos alejaríamos definitivamente de tu hermano y que trataría de arreglar las cosas para esas personas. Un tiempo después encontré una libreta con un montón de detalles yo solo tuve que atar cabos, la forma en que inculparon a esa gente, los documentos que firmaron para Darien. Seiya lo sabía y tu hermano se aseguró de silenciarlo.

–¿Crees que Darien tuvo algo que ver?

–Te diré algo, parte de tu hermano también murió hace años en esa desdichada guerra, por eso lo deje porque ya no era la misma persona el hombre que regresó daba miedo.

Darien tiene un encanto muy especial y las personas difícilmente pueden notar en lo que se convirtió.

Estoy segura de que asesinó a Seiya, aunque fue demasiado cobarde o quizás muy inteligente para hacerlo el mismo, tal vez pensó que él ya había matado sufriente por su cuenta así que siendo rico y menos estúpido pago a alguien para que lo hiciera parecer un accidente mientras él convenientemente estaba fuera de la ciudad. En lo que a la policía respecta Seiya salió del trabajo subió a su coche para conducir de vuelta a casa los frenos fallaron y lo demás era de esperarse que sucediera.

–Esas son solo conjeturas ¿qué te hace pensar que Darien es responsable?

–Cuando finalizó la investigación y dijeron que todo fue un desafortunado accidente causado por que el sistema de frenos que se había soltado, una de las pastillas ni siquiera apareció, a pesar de lo meticuloso que era que Seiya respecto al mantenimiento de ese aparato, creí esa versión por un tiempo, hasta que revisando algunos documentos de su estudio encontré esa libreta de la que te hable, entonces vi el nombre de Michiru Kaioh, recordé lo poco que Seiya dijo respecto a las personas afectadas por aquel desfalco y supe que algo no andaba bien, nunca la conocí pero sabía que ese era el nombre de la esposa de tu hermano y comencé a indagar un poco más.

–Habían pasado tres años desde lo de Diaman´t corp cuando Seiya se dio cuenta del daño que había ocasionado, no podía acusar a Darien sin verse afectado él también pero sí podía ayudar a aquellas personas cosa que a Darien no le habría importado de no ser porque entre ellas estaban los Kaioh, Seiya estaba convencido de que ellos también merecían saber la verdad en especial su esposa y era obvio, Darien fue el artífice de la desgracia de su familia y no conforme con eso aprovechó las circunstancias para casarse con ella eso y él hecho de que Seiya quisiera vender su parte de la firma implicaba un riesgo para tu hermano, Seiya sabía demasiado de él y sus negocios, tenía mucho que perder y poco antes del accidente las cosa entre ellos habían estado muy tensas. Por desgracia cuando acudí a la policía dijeron que nada de esto era suficiente para acusarlo de algo.

–¿Nunca lo confrontaste?

–desde luego que sí pero de ninguna manera aceptaría lo que hizo, sabía que en realidad no podía probar nada y ni aun teniendo pruebas las lo haría. Lo único que dijo la última vez que hablamos, es que si yo estaba bien era porque así él lo quería por que alguna vez realmente sintió amor por mí.

–¿eso es todo? ¿Dejaste que se saliera con la suya?

–No podía hacer nada, no tienes idea de lo que he pasado durante todos estos años aún hoy gastó dinero en investigaciones inútiles y lo que sea que pueda ayudarme a hacer algo de justicia pero no tiene caso lo único que pude hacer por la memoria de Seiya fue ayudar a esas personas a las que él quería devolverles la tranquilidad.

–¿Qué tan cierto es eso?

–Al menos tienen suficiente para vivir decentemente los ayude a levantar negocios, a conseguir empleo, me asegure de que sus hijos tuvieran una educación, dos personas fueron a la cárcel, tardé un tiempo pero logre hacer que salieran. Esas familias están bien y seguirán estándolo mientras que yo esté ahí en caso de que puedan necesitar algo.

Las únicas personas a las que no me acerque fueron Michiru y su familia creí que no lo necesitaban, después de todo están bajo la protección del mismo Darien y sería buscar un problema innecesario, ella una de las razones por las que perdí a mi esposo. Por cierto Haruka no serán los Kaioh a quienes piensas ayudar ¿o sí?

–¿Crees que pueda ver esa libreta y los papeles de los que hablas?

–Entonces no me equivoco son ellos, no te preocupes no tienes que decirlo y sí, puedes echarles un ojo pero ya te dije que no son nada sin el testimonio de Seiya, aunque sí tanto los quieres puedo incluso dártelos bajo algunas condiciones claro.

–Si es verdad lo que dices entonces puedes pedir lo que sea.

–Para empezar no quiero que sea la última vez que me visitas hazlo más a menudo y no solo porque necesitas algo a pesar de tu hermano aún recuerdo nuestra amistad así que no seas ingrata; con respecto a este desagradable tema necesito que seas más que discreta, quizás no se pueda probar nada pero si se levanta un escándalo mi imagen como empresaria será fácilmente arruinada - Haruka fijó la mirada en su anfitriona imaginando la clase de negocios que podía estar haciendo.

–¡ah por favor no es lo que piensas! Si hay algo que puedes creer de mi es que soy una persona honesta mis inversiones son limpias y son lo único que me da voz y respeto, si se sospecha de la procedencia inicial del mi dinero o de la reputación de mi esposo aunque haya fallecido no será algo bueno.

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso ya te lo dije lo último que quiero es causarte problemas.

–Aun no termino. Estarás en deuda conmigo si algún Día llego a necesitar algo, lo que sea de ti, no te negarás a dármelo en especial si se trata de tu propio hermano. Promételo y esos papeles serán tuyos.

–Te doy mi palabra.

–Una última cosa, entiendo que quieras ayudar a esa gente imagino que les ha hecho algo terrible pero como es que eres tú ¡su propia hermana! quién está tratando de ayudarlos ¿acaso se descuidó tanto como para dejar que su familia se enterara de la clase de infeliz que es?

–No exactamente simplemente no siempre podía demostrar algo que no es, su comportamiento como esposo nunca fue el mejor y me costaba creer que realmente pudiera estar haciendo feliz a su esposa y podía darme cuenta de que tenía razón gracias a que desde el principio ella y yo congeniamos mucho, se puede decir que llegué a conocerla incluso mejor que él, por eso sabía que no era cierto cuando decía que todo estaba bien hasta que las cosas cayeron por su propio peso y supe la clase de canalla que tengo por hermano ahora quiero ayudarla a librarse de él pero necesito impedir que vuelva a lastimarla, no quiero verla sufrir más por temor a que dañe a su familia o a perder a su hija eso la desbastaría por completo y es lo que más me preocupa.

–¿Tienen una hija?

–Es la niña más adorable del mundo y es lo mejor que tiene, su razón de vivir, cuando están juntas difícilmente puedes imaginar algo más perfecto de más está decir lo mucho que esa pequeña sufriría sin su madre, no voy a permitir que eso pase.

–Cualquiera que te oiga se da cuenta del gran afecto que le tienes.

–Es más que eso, para mí es la hija que nunca tendré.

–Solo una mujer que ha llevado una vida dentro de sí puede realmente saber lo que es amar a un hijo, no dudo de que le tengas afecto a tu sobrina pero no deberías compararlo con el amor por un hijo.

–No creo que sea algo de lo que tú sepas mucho.

–Te equivocas se perfectamente que un hijo puede convertirse en el único motivo que se tiene para no derrumbarse por completo, si hay alguien que puede sentir empatía por Michiru soy yo.

–¿Tienes hijos? - la mirada de Serena se cristalizó un poco y su voz que hasta ahora había sido firme y tranquila se hizo un tanto quebradiza.

–Un niño, cuando supimos que estaba encinta ya no tuvimos dudas para casarnos ya no había por qué escuchar más a mi familia, nosotros formaríamos una propia nadie nos quitaría eso y cuando Seiya falleció fue mi hijo quien me mantuvo en pie… Haruka lamento mucho no haber ayudado a la persona que quizás más lo necesitaba pero tenía que cuidar de lo único que realmente aun me importa.

–no tienes que explicar tu deber era protegerlo por sobre cualquier cosa.

–dime cómo es Michiru

–¿por qué quieres saber?

–Seiya nunca me habló mucho de ella creo que le causaba pena por lo que sabía acerca de su familia y como terminó con Darien.

Dijiste que congeniaban.

–Mucho, es una gran mujer tiene mucha fortaleza, es increíblemente dulce a pesar de todo lo que le ha sucedido, creo que se parece un poco a ti.

–¿te parezco fuerte o dulce?

–Por supuesto, siempre lo has sido.

–Supongo que es hermosa, Darien no se casaría con menos que una mujer acaudalada o hija de un magnate a menos que fuera muy bella.

–Lo es cualquiera quedaría perplejo al verla.

–¿Y tú eres inmune a eso?

–Mentiría si digo que no me atrae pero como digo es muy bella cualquiera sentiría lo mismo

–Creo que es más que eso, deberías aprender a mentir mejor, la forma en que hablas cuando dices querer salvarle por encima de cualquier cosa incluso de tu hermano, ese disgusto de saber que él no la merece, como hablas de sus cualidades de su perfecto lado maternal, te delatas con facilidad y claramente se ve que la amas.

–Supongo que te parece algo malo

–Desde luego que no. Hay algo que siempre admire de ti Haruka y era tu honestidad, podía ver atreves de ti como lo cuándo miras a través de un cristal y eso no parece haber cambiado mucho, por desgracia no es algo del todo bueno así que hazte un favor; sea lo que sea que quieras hacer asegúrate de que él no sepa lo que sientes por ella, no lo hagas enfadar de más o por lo menos no te confíes solo por ser su hermana asegúrate una salida y si te dice que lo dejes en paz solo déjalo o no solo te hará daño sino a las personas que amas.

–Haruka se sintió algo incómoda no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer o como y aunque sabía que Serena solo de daba un consejo de buena fe, la verdad es que empezaba a sonar igual que Setsuna que por cierto ya le había dicho algo similar respecto a su evidente afecto por Michiru.

–Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu preocupación… Sabes, he estado pensando y creo que después de once años merecemos hablar de cosas un poco más agradables, por ejemplo me encantaría conocer a tu hijo

–Estoy de acuerdo pero como te habrás dado cuenta no está en casa, si quieres puedes quedarte, llegará en un par de horas de la escuela. –Haruka se quedó y en efecto recibió aquellos papeles, platicaron acerca de cosas más amables finalmente conocería al pequeño Seiya Kou Tsukino, o Junior como le llamaban de cariño tenía un gran parecido con su padre como dos gotas de agua, normalmente era algo tímido al conocer a alguien nuevo pero la rubia precio agradarle compartió algo de tiempo con ella mostrándole sus juguetes algunos dibujos y demás después el tiempo se agotó para Haruka debía volver lo antes posible con Michiru.

De vuelta en Manchester Haruka esperaba frente a la escuela de su sobrina, un auto se detiene se abre una puerta y como una pequeña liebre Hotaru corre para saltar sobre la rubia.

–¡hoolaaa! mira nada más ya eres más hermosa que mami

–me alegra que vinieras te extraño mucho

–También te extraño linda, por eso estoy aquí, para verte –En eso la madre de la niña se acercaba acompañada por Setsuna.

–¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?

–De momento no puedo pero prometo que lo haré.

–¿de nuevo tienes novia? –Preguntó la pequeña, Setsuna y Michiru lanzaron cierta mirada instigadora a la rubia mientras a ella le subían los colores al rostro–.

–¿cómo crees chiquita? he tenido cosas que hacer pero nada es más importante que tú.

–Yo creo que esa sería una muy buena explicación, deberías tráela para que la conozcamos era obvio que Michiru se refería a aquel misterioso viaje.

–No hagas caso princesa creo que a mami le falta un tornillo –la pequeña rió

– Ahora dale un beso, un gran abrazo y ve a tus clases, te prometo que pronto iré a jugar contigo. –la niña ingresó a la escuela con una enorme sonrisa.

–Es raro ver como Hotaru ignora lo que en realidad eres.

–Por ahora es mejor que piense que soy como cualquier tío común y corriente ya habrá tiempo de explicárselo

–¿Tío? Ojalá al menos te llamara así pero te dice papá y no digo que tenga algo de malo pero está creciendo, darse cuenta sola de que en realidad eres mujer puede ser algo emocionalmente difícil, tal vez deberían hablar con ella al respecto.

–Estas demente Hotaru es muy pequeña como para entender algo así –objeto Michiru, pero a la rubia no le parecía tan mala idea.

–En realidad estoy de acuerdo con tu amiga, nuestra pequeña casi cumplirá seis al menos deberíamos empezar a hablarle al respecto.

–¿Nuestra? gracias pero yo decido cuando y de que hablarle a MI hija –cada vez que Michiru decía algo se notaba que por alguna razón no estaba muy contenta con la rubia.

–"Ya lo ves Setsuna tú y tus malas ideas" mejor cambiamos de tema… ¿qué haces aquí?

–(Allá ustedes) Solo pensábamos dar un paseo quizás te hubiéramos buscado más tarde de manera que el chofer no se diera cuenta ya sabes perderlo de vista en algún teatro o algo así.

–"Y donde dejaste el violín mi querida chaperona"

–Qué ¿te sientes muy cómica?

–¿Contigo? Para nada, tú le quitas la gracia a incluso a un bufón y no tiene nada de chistoso que aparte de mi casa también deba compartir a Michiru contigo.

–"Como lamento escuchar eso de verdad me partes el corazón" pero no te preocupes lo bufona nadie te lo quita.

–"Lo bufona nadie te lo quita" –repitió Haruka con voz chillona–. ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?

–Sabes bien por qué –respondió la aguamarina y como si nada Haruka se dirigió al auto mientras hablaba.

–Ah claro, mi hermano. Hoy le facilitaré las cosas a todos, tu guardián sabrá exactamente dónde y con quien estuviste, mi hermano estará feliz de saberlo y ustedes no tendrán que esforzarse tanto - abrió el vehículo y entro.

–"Buenos días como te llames" por favor llévanos de vuelta a casa de tus patrones. - Setsuna y Michiru no tuvieron otra que seguirle la corriente y hablar de trivialidades en el camino curiosamente encontraron más privacidad en la casa donde Setsuna prefirió dejarlas a solas.

–No puedes aparecer donde quiera que voy

–¿Desde cuándo te molesta? quizás estás acostumbrada a hacer su estúpida voluntad pero yo no. Cuando que me pediste que fuera tu amante ¿así era como esperabas que fuera?

–No pero habría sido mucho más sencillo, a Darien no le molestaba en absoluto que me vieras además nadie te obligo.

–¡Ah entonces resulta que es mi culpa! De cualquier forma no me conformaría lo que quiero es que vivas conmigo.

–¿Qué pasó con eso de no poder hacerle eso a tu familia?

–Sabes que cambie totalmente mis prioridades y lo hice solo por ti para estar a tu lado.

–¿Y ahora debo hacer todo lo que tú me pides? - Haruka sabía que algo no estaba bien pero fuera lo que fuera no iba a dejar que perjudicara su relación, se acercó a ella y delicadamente la tomó en sus brazos

–No sirena hermosa, quiero que hagas lo que dicta tu corazón y quiero saber por qué buscas discutir conmigo cuando lo único que quiero es que estemos juntas.

–¿De verdad me quieres?

–Me duele que preguntes, me duele no poder llevarte conmigo lejos donde nada importe más que nuestro amor, nunca debes dudar de lo que siento. Ahora por favor dime qué pasa.

˗˗¿Por qué no me dices a dónde fuiste o con quién?

–Tenía que hacer algo importante y no quiero que te preocupes por mí.

–Significa que tiene que ver con Darien.

–He estado averiguando algunas cosas, ya no soporto verte atada a él necesito hacer algo al respecto.

-No hay nada que hacer Darien nos ayudó a salir de un lío, por desgracia solo nos metimos en otro al confiar en él, es inútil revolver el pasado lo único que harás es molestarlo y no quiero que termine haciéndote daño.

-Odio lo que te ha hecho y quiero que lo pague.

-Por favor no hables así, eres mejor que eso. –Michiru lamentó haber dudado de los sentimientos de la rubia, podía sentir su calor y darse cuenta que no la dejaría por nadie, finalmente se dejó llevar por las caricias que con tanto afecto le procuraban, Haruka instintivamente a bordo sus labios demostrando una vez más que solo ella podía despertar su deseo, cuánto había extrañado ese dulce sabor y la sensación de cosquilleo en cada lugar donde era tocada un instante de pasión sin conciencia sin espacio o tiempo pero como todo lo etéreo condenado a desaparecer.

Tuvieron suerte al ser interrumpidas por Setsuna y no por alguien más, después de todo aquel living carecía de puertas.

\- ¡Cielos! ¿Qué no pueden dejarse por un momento?

\- No espero que lo entiendas, no es mi culpa que seas una solterona que no soporta la felicidad ajena.

–Amor no seas grosera Set tiene razón alguien puede vernos –Michiru quería parecer sensata pero estuvo lejos de lograrlo gracias a la satisfactoria expresión que tenía.

–Me da igual lo que tú "rarita" diga. Darien está aquí tienen suerte de que no me haya ido, se perfectamente que tienen el lívido de un adolescente y la prudencia de un párvulo e imaginé que estarían en algo así.

–Setsuna cálmate ya entendimos, y sí gracias, no tienes que exagerar –respondió Haruka y justo en ese momento apareció Darien, era obvio que alguien le aviso acerca de la visita de su hermana.

–Setsuna que linda sorpresa siempre es un placer verte. –a pesar de lo asqueaba por aquella hipocresía Setsuna no tuvo más opción que seguir la corriente.

–Lo mismo digo casi nunca te encuentro, deberíamos reunirnos para cenar o algo así.

–Eso me encantaría. –Sin perder tiempo Darien se aproximó a su esposa–. Cariño ¿no me saludas no te alegra que deje mi trabajo para venir a verte?

–Michiru se dispuso a darle un beso en la mejilla tal y como él se lo exigía cada vez que había alguien presente pero esta vez le impuso su boca, duró poco más que un segundo, un beso oscuro y muerto lleno de repulsión. Después de hacerlo Michiru fue incapaz de ver directamente a la rubia.

–Hermanita justo estaba pensando en hablar contigo.

–La verdad es que ya me iba, tendrá que ser en otro momento –la rubia apenas si dijo adiós y abandonó la casa, a leguas se notaba su descontento.

Okay gente como habrán notado, trato de satanizar un poco a Darien, no crean que el tipo me cae mal al contrario para mi es todo un bacán y es justamente por eso que aquí es todo lo contrario así que lo lamento por quienes solo pueden verlo como a un angelito jajaja. A quienes esperaban algo de acción entr (a quien engaño creo que todos lo esperaban y el lemon, montón de loquillos XD) espero haberles dado algo de gusto.

Sé que tardo un poco en actualizar ( Vicky ╲(´∇｀)╱) pero créanme no es por gusto y es por eso que aprecio tanto sus reseña

Abrazos a todos y gracias por su lectura. :)

Pd. El mensaje enviado por Haruka a Michiru es adaptación de una canción.


End file.
